Hit Woman
by dunkingman
Summary: This backdrop story is a run down of the newest challenger in the King of Iron Fist Tournament, Katarina Alves. There are a number of people she will track down in order to find the person she looks up to the most.
1. Favors

**Favors**

 _Mansao De Marfim, Jundiai, Sao Paulo state, Brazil_ …

An unknown assailant asked her to come by his private mansion for a special meeting. The woman coming is none other than the bounty hunter/assassin, Katarina Alves. She was raised by an unnamed man after losing her family as a child. That is until he disappeared by time she was an adult. An interesting lead came up as well about the whereabouts of this man. The assailant had the details and this is why Katarina accepted the invite at the mansion.

Katarina (Getting out the cab.): "This looks like the place. Now let's see if this man is here."

 _Ringing doorbell_ …

The Assailant's Butler: "Ah…you must the lady our master talking about."

Katarina: "Yea. I'm here as requested. May I come in?"

Butler: "Of course. Follow me."

The mansion was all granite, wide hallways, and with a large atrium showing the second floor walkway. The butler led Katarina up the stairs leading into the study room in which the owner of this mansion was sitting comfortably reading a book. He stops once the butler announces that his guest is here.

Butler: "Senhor, your guest is here to see you."

Mansion Owner: "Ah wonderful! Welcome to my mansion Catalina Alves!"

Katarina: "It's Katarina."

Mansion Owner: "Oh I'm sorry about that Katarina. Please. Sit down here."

Katarina gave the man an annoying glare over the fact he didn't properly say her name right, but she let it go and did what he said. Katarina sits across the table facing the owner and the large window which showed a storm brewing in the sky.

Mansion Owner: "Thank you for coming Katarina. I really needed to see for myself whether or not the rumors about you were true, so this is part of the reason why I requested you come here today."

Katarina: "What rumors?"

Mansion Owner: "First off, finding out you are the daughter of Martelo (nickname).

Katarina: "You know him?"

Mansion Owner: "Know him? I used to hire him for killing my adversaries. Plus, I believe he may not be dead like most people want to believe."

Katarina (Taking off the shades.): "Please sir! You have to tell me where he is! I've been worried about him! He just up and left without even telling me where he went!"

Mansion Owner: "I see. I believe he left the country in order to protect you."

Katarina: "Protect me? He should know by now I can protect myself from even the worst of people! So what makes you think that?"

Mansion Owner: "I'm afraid he may have joined the Mishima Zaibatsu. They have been a thorn on my side for years."

Katarina; "Really? Why would he go there?"

Mansion Owner: "Who knows? It could be anything. It must have been a big deal if he left you out of the decision."

Katarina: "Which is why I need help getting into the tournament. Perhaps Martelo can finally come out of hiding and see that I am looking for him!"

Mansion Owner: "You are very passionate about him. I just needed to know that for myself. So this is what I propose here in this envelope." (Pulls it out of his drawer.)

Katarina takes the brown envelope and opens it. Inside was an invitation to the King of Iron Fist Tournament, several plane tickets, the contract, and a montage of pictures with different people. She covered her mouth in disbelief over the files.

Katarina: "Is this all true?"

Mansion Owner: "We went through a lot of trouble forging that invitation. The contract is there also. Once you sign it, that means you officially work for under me as a bounty hunter. So, are you willing to accept these terms?"

Katarina: "I do, but if win the tournament, I keep all of the earnings myself. You agree?"

Mansion Owner: "That's fine with me. The Zaibatsu will be no more and I can breathe much easier this way."

Katarina (signs the contract & hands it back over.): "Now who are these people? I recognize the ugly bald headed one, Heihachi Mishima. Who are the others?"

Mansion Owner: "Some of those face are contestants who are officially in the tournament. Some of them are dangerous even if you confront them through stealth. So keep that in mind. My team has even took the liberty to analyze their fighting style and personality traits."

Katarina Alves (Not really caring.): "Hmph. I just have to take on Heihachi and win the tournament right?"

Mansion Owner: "True, but there is someone I'm interested in finding too, not just your father."

Katarina: "Who might that be?"

Mansion Owner: "The third page in that booklet on the left hand side. That's who I mean."

Katarina: "Uuu! He's a cutie! So what's his story?"

Mansion Owner: "I need you to confirm if he is dead. Last time I heard, he was actually worked under the Zaibatsu. It disappointed me greatly, since he was a close aid to one of my lawyer friends. His name is Eddy Gordo."

Katarina: "I thought that name sounded familiar. He's an elite Capoeiristo, but nothing I can't handle." (Then she sees the next person under him, and she is very attractive.)

Mansion Owner (Notices Katarina's angry expression.): "You see the girl? That's his disciple, Christie Monteiro. Another high class Capoeira fighter. My sources say, she is living in Rio teaching at an orphanage that was opened by Eddy before he left."

Katarina: "Stay away from him you bitch!"

Mansion Owner (Confused.): "Excuse me?"

Katarina (embarrassed.): "Whoops. That slipped! Forgive me! You want her taken out?"

Mansion Owner: "No. I want her alive to find out where Eddy might be. Then there is my old lawyer friend Dr. Barros. He and I haven't been seeing eye to eye on certain issues, but he may have better knowledge of Eddy's whereabouts too. So before you leave the country, travel to Rio and figure out where Eddy might be."

Katarina: "Okay, detective work. But if that's all, then this should be easy. So when do I get started?"

Mansion Owner: "After you signed the contract, you start right now. Are there any salary concerns you may have?"

Katarina: "Not at all as long as I get first class every plane trip and distribute my favorite makeup. I'm satisfied."

Mansion Owner: "Hehe. Excellent. Well, I have to leave for an engagement later tonight." (It starts raining outside.)

Katarina: "Alright. But sir, I never did get your name?"

Mansion Owner: "Just call me Mr. Seu."

Katarina: "Obrigado Senhor Seu. I'll be on my way now." (Standing now.)

Mansion Owner: "Good. Call me once you arrive in Rio tomorrow."

Katarina (Smiles.): "I will Ciao!"

By the time Mr. Seu's butler escorted Katarina out the door. It was raining hard outside. Her taxi had finally arrived. Once Katarina told the driver to head for the bus terminal, she couldn't help but think about the day she lost her parents at the age of five. It was raining just like this on that day. Some goons attacked the family while they were leaving the playground area. They almost killed her too, until some nearby officers chased them away. Until she met the man who would take her in as a student and daughter, all Katarina could do was bounce from place to place at her hometown. Those were some of the toughest days of her life. Katarina snapped out of it after the driver told her that she had arrived at the bus terminal. One way or another, she was going to find her mi amor.

 _The next day, Paqueta Island, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_ …

After exiting her hotel, Katarina wasted no time hopping on the ferry heading for Paqueta Island. Feeling rejuvenated after taking a long beauty sleep, Katarina wasted no time traveling to island so she could confront the lawyer, Senhor Faron Barros. He lived in a three story mansion, however, the place is more akin to the traditional Portguesue Architecture that is common in the city. Instead of sneaking inside, Katarina decided to be more direct in her infiltration by simply answering the front door.

 _Doorbell Ring_ …

Maid: "Oi! Como vai voce?"

Katarina: "Muito bem. Senhor Barros is here right?"

Maid: "Si. He's at the terrace. Stay here and I will come get him okay?"

Katarina waits for the maid to turn her back until she quickly hits the woman's jugular vein with a chop, putting her to sleep. The maid falls down, but not before Katarina catches her. Then Katarina drags the maid into a nearby closet and left her there. Mr. Barros was outside taking to someone from his laptop at the terrace overlooking bay and the city of Rio. Mr. Barros did not hear the bell ring from outside, but he did hear footsteps.

Mr. Barros (abruptly ends his conversation, closes the computer.): "Dores? Is that you?"

 _No response_ …

Mr. Barros stands up and turns around only to see an unfamiliar woman who just closed the door behind her.

Mr. Barros: "What the? Who are you?"

Katarina: "Oh me? I'm nobody, but I am here on behalf of an old friend of yours. Senhor Seu. Remember him?"

Mr. Barros (Ponders, then says.): "Yes. I remember him. Though I haven't spoken to him in years. He sent you to kill me?"

Katarina: "No. I'm here to find out about Eddy Gordo? Have you contacted him lately?"

Mr. Barros: "Eddy? No I haven't spoken to him for almost a year. I don't know where he could be?"

Katarina: "When was the last time you've heard from him?"

Mr. Barros: "When he came back to Rio after the sixth tournament. He left again because he said there was a new lead about Kazuya Mishima surviving the temple raid in Egypt. That was the last time I've seen him."

Katarina: "Alright. So even you don't know. Perhaps, I can ask someone who is more close to him." (Smiling.)

Mr. Barros: "If you kill that woman (Christie), you'll be sorry!"

Katarina (Walks towards the balcony, preparing to jump off.): "Who said anything about killing, old man? I just wanna get to know her."

Mr. Barros: "Don't be so loyal to your boss! He will use you for the wrong reasons!"

Katarina: "Thanks for the advice, but unless your paper is longer than his, I don't care how bad is methods may be. Ciao!"

Katarina hops down from the terrace and lands in the back yard. Then she climbs over the brick wall escaping. Mr. Barros had no idea why this woman wanted Eddy, but he was concerned for Christie's safety. He first called the authorities, and next, tried to call Christie. She didn't answer her cell.


	2. Predator & Prey

**Predator & Prey**

 _Christie's residence, Tijuca area, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil…_

Clouds were brewing once more above the sky. Christie had just finished her emails and took a break from the internet. Seeing that it was going to rain, she decided to not go outside. To pass the time, Christie headed for the living room. Christie turned on her blu ray disc player to watch some old footage of Eddy and herself play in a roda game about 4 years ago. Witnessing her master interact with the children, elderly, and disabled brought her to tears. She really missed those days. Those were the days Christie really grew as a fighter and a person. It was in part thanks to Eddy's influence. Then the rain starts to drop. Little did Christie know, Katarina had already found the house and snuck inside one of the guest rooms using a lock pick to open the window. Christie was still sobbing, not knowing Katarina was now standing on the side entering the living room.

Katarina (soothing.): "Ooo…How sweet!"

Christie (surprised, looks to find Katarina standing right beside her.): "Gah! Wha? How did you get in here?"

Katarina: "Oh I just left myself in. Why so sad?"

Christie tries to stand but Katarina quickly draws her gun from her holster.

Katarina (Waving her finger.): "Don't you move! I would hate to put a red dot right between your pretty eyes!"

Christie: "Just what do you want?"

Katarina: "I came here because I was told you were close to Eddy? Just how close were you two?"

Christie: "You are here for Eddy? I haven't spoken to him in a long time. I really don't know where he might be. Do you know?"

Katarina (walking around the sofa, closing in on Christie.): "I have no clue where he could be, but I want to know something else."

Katarina kept advancing, still with her pistol drawn on Christie who had no choice but to comply. Katarina leans in closer and asked her this profound question.

Katarina (Soothing.): "Do be so frightened. I don't want to kill your boyfriend, but let me ask you this? How much do you really love him?"

Christie (Getting more nervous.): "I...I don't understand? Why are you asking me this?"

Katarina (giggles.): "Because you're all alone, lonely, and sad." (Grabs her right boob.): "Has he ever felt you like this?"

Christie: "Cut that out! I don't even know you!"

Katarina uses her pistol and smacks it on top on Christie's temple. It made her go unconscious.

Katarina: "Our fun is just getting started bitch!" (Laughing.)

 _1 hour later_ …

Christie finally woke up after getting whacked in the head by this stranger. And yet, she notices her hands were tied to her own bedposts. Hearing the commotion in Christie's room, Katarina walks into the bedroom while eating a bowl of cereal. Her shades and most of her clothes were off too.

Katarina: "You finally up sleeping beauty?"

Christie: "Why am I tied to my own bed? Let me go!"

Katarina: "I had to tie you up! You were getting too wild. Sorry for the bump on your forehead. *crunch*." (Eating cereal again.)

Christie: "You're eating my food too?"

Katarina: "So Delicious! I eat Cheerios as well!" (Brainstorm.) "Now here's an idea. I'll be back!"

 _1 minute later_ …

Katarina brought back two packs of cereal, one for herself and one to pour on the tied up Christie. However, not before Katarina tore up the rest of Christie's shirt exposing her chest. Then Katarina took off Christie's panties as she protested.

Katarina: "Here you can some too!" (Pours the cereal over Christie.) "Open up and say Aaah!" (Laughing.)

Christie (Embarrassed.): "You are crazy!"

Katarina (Ignoring.): "Now I don't mind eating off this!"

Katarina started licking and eating off the small bits of Cheerios that she scattered all over Christie's chest & torso. It eventually made Christie's nipples get erect from the smooth licking of Katarina's wet tongue. The predator gave a monstrous grin towards her female prey.

Katarina: "Well looky here! Your body seems to like what I'm doing. Oh! Guess what? I found this under your drawer!"

Christie eye's nearly popped out of her skill in shock as Katarina pulled out one of her vibrators. It was something Christie had secretly bought since she pretty much secluded herself from other men and only enjoyed masturbation.

Christie: "Nooo! My vibrator!"

Katarina (hysterical laughs.): "I knew a lonely sexy thing like you would be into some kinky shit! Why am I not surprised? You got some more toys too, but let's try this bad boy out huh?!" (Laughs again.)

Katarina forced Christie's legs to spread wider. Christie knew she wasn't dealing with no average woman here. She might than been stronger than Julia Chang. Katarina's grip was man like in a sense. Katarina's turns on the vibrator and beings to rub it along Christie's genitals. Christie protested, but Katarina kept laughing. The vibrator was very effective, just churning away onto the clit of Christie.

Christie: "Haaaa..aaaaaahhhh!"

Katarina: "Yeah you're getting close you horny fuck you! Come on!"

Now with Christie's legs pinned down even more, Katarina placed the vibrator in her mouth, attacking Christie's lower region. Fluids began to gush out of Christie. Katarina with her head vibrating with the device laughed like a maniac as her face gets showered on. Laughing while clearing her face off, Katarina decides to get another one of Christie's toys.

Katarina: "Look! You got me all wet! Now it's time for round two! So Let's play with this!"

Under Christie's bed was a two way dildo. Not sure why Christie bought it, but Katarina was pleased nonetheless for now she was aroused. She pulls it out and taunts Christie with it.

Katarina: "I discovered this thing under your bed too Christie! You're so naughty!"

Christie: "That's enough! Just let me out of this!"

Katarina: "Still protesting. For that I'm gonna make you suffer!"

Now with her back turned, standing over Christie's body on the bed, Katarina decided to crush Christie by sitting on her face. At the same time Katarina jams the dildo hard inside Christie's kitty kat! The initial reaction was painful, but Christie couldn't talk since her face was being used like a toilet seat. Scrubbing her lower regions back and forth while pumping the dildo inside Christie, Katarina truly enjoyed this moment. Sensing Christie may be passing out, Katarina finally takes her booty off the face of Christie. The capoeirista struggles to catch air and coughs hard. Now Katarina is wet down under and prepares to insert herself on the other part of the dildo.

Katarina: "Yeah! Let's go for a ride Chris!"

Being the dominator of the dildo express, Katarina thrusts her hips back and forth Christie. Katarina continues to talk dirty against Christie, telling her she has never been treated like this, and vowed to steal Eddy away from her. Rubbing her clit along with riding the dildo, Katarina was going to shower Christie with her fluids!

Katarina: "Aaahhhh! Yeah! Get ready cause I'm about to spray you!"

Christie's body was close to climaxing again, so her juices started exploding. Katarina then hopped off her end of the dildo and forcibly money shots Christie on her head! Once Katarina was done squirting, she had to catch her breath and laid on the side of the now wet dirty Cheerio infested bed with her prey.

Katarina (Breathing hard.): "Wow…that felt so good. Christie you still with me?" (Turns her head and noticed Christie passed out.) "Hah! She's out again."

After some time to relax, Katarina gets off the bed. However, sirens could be heard from outside the neighborhood. They may be on to Katarina lurking in the area. Katarina with a heavy heart needed to leave, but she granted Christie mercy by using a knife from the pants she wore and cut the fabric off Christie's wrists, freeing her of bondage.

Katarina: "It's time for me to go. But don't worry. If I find your boyfriend at the tournament, I'll be sure to take care of him. Ciao for now Christie." (Winks.)

Katarina quickly took a towel & wiped herself off. Then she put her outfit back on to quickly flee the house before the police could search it. Though this was a sort of a waste of time as far as tracking Eddy goes, at least Katarina can now focus on finding her guardian instead. She couldn't help but smile over the fact that she dominated an old participant of the King of Iron Fist Tournament. This gave her much satisfaction.


	3. Before The Tournament

Katarina could no longer stay in Rio after breaking into the homes of Mr. Barros and Christie. She made haste for the airport and used a fake alias to enter a plane heading for the US. Her client was not too happy that Eddy's friends didn't know where he was, but quickly forgave Katarina since she was already being wanted in Rio. The plane she boarded was heading for California. After going into screening, some men in black business suits approached Katarina. She had no idea who these people were as she waited for a cab.

Man 1: "Are you Katarina Alves?"

Katarina: "Who wants to know?"

Man 2: "Our boss would like for you to come see him in his limo nearby. We know you will be fighting in the tournament soon. So he has a favor to ask of you."

Katarina: "Wha? A favor. He has money right?"

Man 1: "Compensation will be offered once you talk with him."

Katarina: "Fine then. Take me to him."

The two men escorted Katarina inside the limo where she met a very shrewd man with shades and dark purple hair. He was sipping on wine before glancing at Katarina. He definitely liked what he saw.

Violet: "Ms. Alves, you look even more amazing in person."

Katarina: "Thanks for the complement but what do you want?"

Violet: "You don't beat around the bush do you? Well Ms. Alves I just happened to see you in the airport so I simply had one of the guys come and bring you to me."

Katarina: "Really? Not man enough to approach me directly."

Violet: "I admit. I have a bit of crowd anxiety. So anyway, I came across your name as a participant in the tournament. Because of that, I would like to ask a big favor of you on behalf of Violet Systems."

Katarina: "Violet Systems? I've never heard of it."

Violet: "We are a growing cybernetics firm. I plan to fight in this tournament as well along with my newest invention, Combot 4.0!"

Katarina: "Combot 4.0?"

Violet: "That's my prototype cyborg! I've managed to obtain some clips of your street fights and even your resume. I must say it's impressive stuff!"

Katarina (Confused.): "Okay but still don't understand what does this have to do with me?"

Violet: "We are on our way to my storage port harbor in Long Beach. There I would like for you to test out my latest combot design."

Katarina: "You mean fight it?"

Violet: "Exactly! Think of it as a nice warmup before the tournament!"

Katarina: "As long as it's not a gunfight or a battle to the death. I mean…"

Violet:" No! No! Nothing like that! Trust me!"

Katarina gave Violet a fierce look of mistrust, but decided to stay quiet as the limo continued to drive closer at the harbor. Pulling up near the warehouse, Violet's limo stops and the prototype Combot was just being setup by Violet's engineers. Coming out of the vehicle, Violet proudly tap dances towards his creation as he introduces it to Katarina.

Violet: "Katarina Alves! Allow me to introduce you my latest design! The Combot 4.0!"

Katarina has a slight jaw drop over the bizarre reaction. She didn't know whether to face palm, keep quiet, or laugh.

Violet: "So! What do you think of her?"

Katarina: "This thing is a girl now?"

Violet: "Not really. But this is like rearing a new baby! I think she's EXCELLENT! Now! Are you ready to put your dukes up and fight my Combot?"

Katarina (Takes her coat off, carefully placing it on the ground.): "I'm always ready and I'm not holding back."

Violet: "Uuu! This is too good! Men! Get Combot turned on now! Be ready to record this bout! Let's go!"

Katarina readily got in her stance. Although her coat was off, she did not take off the holsters carrying her pistols. Combot 4.0 successfully installed and began moving its limbs. It walked close to Katarina preparing for combat engagement.

Violet: "Fighters ready? Begin!"

Combot 4.0 took the first offense and charged towards Katarina. Katarina evaded every combo thrown by the combot. Then she quickly grabs the combot to toss it over her shoulder. This didn't keep the combot from coming back up though. Then Combot begins mimicking Katarina's stance.

Katarina: "What the? Hey!"

Combot 4.0 started using the same footwork as Katarina dide and she wasn't very happy about it.

Katarina: "What the hell? Quit copying me!" (Looks at Violet.): "What's the deal h…?"

Katarina couldn't finish her question, as she was punched in the cheekbone, barely missing her shades. A series of punches were given to Katarina's abdomen, followed by a swift powerful front snap kick to the chin. It sent Katarina flying towards a wooden crate. Violet was jumping for joy as Combot appeared to have bested its test subject in battle. However…

Katarina (Back on her feet.): "DAMMIT!"

Violet (Stops dancing.): "Eh?"

Katarina (Pissed.): "Now my pants are ruined! I'm gonna rip this thing apart! Haaaaahhh!"

Katarina was in rage mode as she miraculously recovered from falling on top of an empty wooden crate. The Combot tried to defend itself, but Katarina hit the robot every time. Finally a push kick forces the Combot to hit the ground hard. Combot 4.0 was experiencing heavy malfunctions. Katarina quickly got behind the Combot, planting her right foot on its back, and took both arms as she tried to rip them off.

Violet: "Initiate shut down sequence!" (Hopping and up and down.) "DO IT NOW!"

With haste the engineers forced a shut down against Combot 4.0. The Combot was off as Katarina continued pulling off the arms, until one of them broke off.

Violet (On his knees pleading.): "Nnnnooooo!"

Katarina (Notices Violet's voice.): "What the?" (Looks down.): "So I win the fight huh? Piece of shit!" (Kicked the Combot away).

Violet (runs to Combot 4.0): "Oh darling! I'm sorry! I didn't realize you still needed your memory processor tested more thoroughly! I thought for sure you would be ready for the tournament! Dammit!"

Violet's chauffer: "Uh Violet sir! What should we do with the woman? She's walking off."

Violet: "Huh? Katarina! Wait up!"

Violet approaches Katarina, but very cautiously.

Violet: "If I wasted your time I apologize! I really do! Is there any way I can assist you right now?"

Katarina (Stops walking, but doesn't turn around.): "Tell your driver to send me to the finest hotel in Hollywood and reschedule my flight to Tokyo. Oh! And fetch my coat over there! (points.) That's the least you can do!"

Violet: "Yeah! Yeah! Okay! Charlie! Get the limo ready for Katarina! Right now!"

This was a total waste of time for Katarina. She no longer cared for Violet's money or his little invention. Now all she cared about was relaxing and studying more information about the Zaibatsu and G Corp. The limousine pulls up in front of her and she receives her coat from Violet before getting inside.

Violet: "I will make sure to give you a check for testing my Combot. I'll see you in Japan Ms. Alves."

Katarina: "I appreciate that Violet. Bye!" (Closes the door in Violet's face as the limo drives away from the harbor.)


	4. Face To Face

**Face to Face**

 _Tokyo Big Sight, The King of Iron Fist Tournament Gathering, Tokyo, Japan_ …

Katarina arrived in Japan after leaving Los Angeles. After about four days of relaxation, today was the official registration day. The fighters were not allowed to fight within the premises of the property the Zaibatsu occupied or they risked automatic disqualification. Katarina understood that much. She maintained contact with Mr. Seu, her employer, who allowed her access to fight in this tournament. So far no information turned out about her foster father. However, her other mission to find Eddy Gordo proved to be much easier, since he would be in the facility for registration. Once the festival was over, she was going to follow him. What she planned to do against him was still undecided. For now, Katarina would mingle with the crowd of people gathering to hear Heihachi announce the start of the seventh King of Iron Fist Tournament.

Wearing black shades, Katarina slithered through the crowd of people very carefully and made it to the registration table after passing her ID check through. After signing up, her profile was shown on the screen. More people were curious about her and started asking questions. Katarina answered some questions, but they were all redundant and nosy. She finally went into the private room for employees and competitors only. It was setup like a lounge of sorts. Some of the fighters she recognized on the dossier from Mr. Seu. Her eyes focused on one particular man who seemed rough around the edges, but something about him reminded Katarina of her guardian. Katarina decided to sit by him and wake him up from his nap.

Katarina (With a cup of hot cocoa in her hand.): "Hey, mind if I sit by you?"

Miguel (Looks at her. He was napping.): "*Yawns*. Well my buddy was sitting in that chair, but I bet he's too busy stuffing his face at the food bar." (Talking about Bob.)

Katarina (Sits down anyway, crossing her legs.) "That's good to know! The announcement is coming up soon so I just need to sit down for a little while. Are you new in this tournament?"

Miguel: "No. Not really. It's my 2nd tournament. Are you a fighter?"

Katarina: "I am. The name is Katarina. And you are?" (She knows him name already.)

Miguel: "Before I give you my name. Are you with the Zaibatsu?"

Katarina: "No I'm not with them."

Miguel: "Good. My name is Miguel Callaboro Rojo. I'm here to kill the Mishimas. I suspect you are here for the same reason huh?"

Katarina: "I'm looking for someone. He's very close to me. The Zaibatsu knows something, I'm sure." (Drinks her cup.)

Miguel: "The Zaibatsu killed someone I cared for dearly. Nothing will stand in my way of getting revenge for her."

Katarina: "Oh wow! Was she your lover?"

Miguel: "My sister. The only one who actually gave a damn about me. Anyway, why am I telling you all of this? We could be enemies tomorrow and try to kill each other."

Katarina (Rubbing his leg.): "There there! I know all too well about being alone. Tell you what handsome. If you happen to fight me, I'll forfeit the match. Then you can keep your record strong for facing Heihachi or whoever you're after."

Miguel: "I want Jin!"

Katarina: "Jin. Yeah, that guy."

Miguel: "Although I'm sure you have good fighting skills if you're in this field of competition. You're not saying you would quit our fight if you try and stab me in the back now would you?"

Katarina: "Of course not. Like I said, I'm looking for someone. Here." (Shows him her foster father on her phone.) "Have you seen this face yet?"

Miguel: "No. Is that your father?"

Katarina: "Uh huh. Remember this face. I need to know right away if you spot him. You have a cell number?"

Miguel: "I have a rental phone. Here let's exchange."

Katarina (inputs her number on his.): "That's good enough. I really appreciate this Miguel. Where are you from exactly?"

Miguel: "Espana."

Katarina: "Ei! Espanha! I'd like to go there someday!"

Miguel: "Well don't, the country a mess thanks to the Zaibatsu! You seem fluent in Latin tongue, so…are you from Mexico?"

Katarina: "Brazil."

Miguel: "Oye! Another Brazilian girl! You know Christie?"

Katarina (Lying.): "Not personally. But I heard she used to fight in these tournaments. She's an impressive fighter."

Miguel: "Believe it or not. She whooped my tail real good in my first tournament. I couldn't bring myself to beat her up. She reminds me of my sister."

Katarina (Triggered.): "You don't say."

Miguel: "I hope she comes back. It would be nice."

Katarina: "Hmm…on second though. Maybe you should forfeit our fight if it happens."

Miguel: "Huh? I didn't forfeit against Christie. She really is good. I'll admit that."

Katarina: "If she does show up. I'll be sure to best her and become the top fighter in my country!"

Miguel: "Now I would pay to see that matchup! Woohoo!"

Katarina (giggiling.): "You are silly!"

Suddenly Bob blasts through the door with a hot dog in his mouth and two bags of popcorn. This startled everyone in the lounge. He declared that Heihachi wanted all competitors and spectators to enter the main exhibit room. Katarina then looks at Miguel as he face palmed himself. This must be the guy he was talking about.

 _Main Exhibit Room_ …

Katarina followed the fighters into the main room. Although she needed to separate herself from Miguel especially now that Bob was with him. He was disgusting to look at in her eyes. Katarina needed to scan the area to find Eddy. Eventually she spotted him standing next to an Asian man standing slightly lower than him in height, but he had a red streak over his hair. Either way, she found her guy. Katarina didn't pay attention as to what Heihachi was speaking about, but he made the start of the tournament official. Then all competitors were given schedules of their upcoming fights. Katarina opted to get hers digitally, so she checked her phone.

It turns out, she did not have to fight Miguel, but Eddy was matched up to fight her in the 4th match. Eddy had long left the crowds, but Katarina kept track of him. He was beginning to enter a cab just outside one of the car entryways. Katarina would be sure to not lose him at this point. She took a photo of the license number before it went away. Then she hopped on the next available cab and ordered the driver to find Eddy's cab.

Eventually, the driver spotted Eddy's cab and tailed it. It drove to a hotel where Eddy got out and paid his driver. This hotel was in the same area as Katarina's but different. Katarina entered the lobby and saw Eddy going upstairs which she found odd. Following his trail, Katarina goes all the way into the fourth floor atrium and went towards the tennis court which overlooked the Tokyo skyline. Did Eddy disappear? Then, Katarina turns around only to find Eddy pointing a pistol at her. He hid it behind his back.

Katarina: "Shit!"

Eddy: "Who are you? Why are following me?"

Katarina: "Don't shoot please Eddy?! I'm a big fan really!"

Eddy: "Cut the charade! Now tell me the real reason why you are following me!"

Katarina: "Alright! Calm down! You shoot me here, and you're likely going to jail. There are eyes all over us!"

Eddy: "Wait? Your accent. Are you Brazilian?"

Katarina: "Well that I can tell you."

Eddy: "Answer this. Did Barros send you after me?"

Katarina: "Barros? No it was another man. Look, I'm really sorry for stalking you. But I really wanted to meet you myself Eddy!"

Eddy: "You're lucky I'm in a good mood today. (Tucks the gun back behind him.) You must be new in these tournaments, Katarina Alves."

Katarina (Rubs her head.): "Just wonderful, now every fighter knows my name."

Eddy: "When you appear at public registration, everyone finds out who you are. That's how it works. Whoever your boss is…tell him he can kiss my ass! I'm not dying until I get back at the Mishimas!"

Katarina (Laughing.): "Oh my gosh!"

Eddy: "You're laughing?"

Katarina: "I had another man tell me the exact same thing you just said! Does everybody hate the Mishimas in this tournament?"

Eddy: "Are you serious? Don't you see the carnage that they all have committed over the years? I'm angry at myself for playing a role in all of this. They all have to be stopped or there is no future! You and I have to fight each other soon, so there is no reason for both of us to die here right now."

Katarina: "I like your passion Senhor Gordo! Now I see why many people hold you to such high standards. I look forward to fighting you later in the tournament. But I will get you, make no mistake!" (Winks at him with her glasses up.)

Eddy (Smirks.): "At least you have a sexy wink. Ciao!" (Walking away.)

Katarina could not believe Eddy could sneak up on her like that despite being tailed. Hanging around the likes of Nina Williams and Jin Kazama can certainly benefit one's espionage skills. Although she felt dumb about not asking him about her foster father, Katarina would be sure to ask him when their official fight begins. But now it was time to contact her boss about finally meeting Eddy face to face.


	5. The Debut Fight

**The Debut Fight**

 _The Arena Stage, Tokyo, Japan, Two days later_ …

The start of the King of Fist Tournament officially commenced. The Dome in Tokyo received a big facelift indoors. Heihachi Mishima enacted a 100 foot gold statue of himself inside the premises. Of course, he stayed safe and cozy in the press box watching the opening fights from high above the crowd. Katarina herself was getting ready to fight. The officials notified her that guns were not allowed during the fight. She thought that was unfair since she just watched one of the fights where Yoshimitsu used his sword to neutralize Kuma. At least the bear wasn't fatally wounded.

Miguel's match was right before Katarina's, so she decided to watch it on TV while warming up. He would match up against the veteran Paul Phoenix who has appeared in every tournament and nearly won one time before. Miguel never paid attention to the crowd as he entered the ring, but Paul Phoenix came out in his motorcycle with the United States flag attached on the back of the bike. The crowd yelled in anticipation as the bike rider rode his bike all around the outside of the cage before stopping. Paul then hopped off his bike and took the flag with him inside the cage and waved it proudly. His clothes even matched the colors of the flag.

Paul: "YEAH! I'M #1! RED, WHITE, AND BLUE MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Miguel rolled his eyes in annoyance for he didn't care about Paul's veteran status at these tournaments or his patriotism. Miguel wanted to simply win. He cracks his knuckles as he shouts at Paul to stop lollygagging.

Miguel: "Hey! Stop waiving that flag and come fight me!"

Paul: "Huh?" (Stops and looks.) "You talkin' to me?"

Miguel: "Of course I am! I'm a bad mood and I might as well take it out on somebody!"

Paul (Stabs the flag on the mat floor.): "Hmph! Your problems ain't my concern! Now if it's a fight ya wanting, I'll give it to you ya!"

Katarina (watching in her room.): "Well well. Looks like we have ourselves a match!" (Licking her lips.)

The fight ensued and the battle was quite a sight to behold. Heavy blows were exchanged by both men back and forth. It wasn't until Miguel stunned Paul with a head butt as the Spaniard went into a rage smashing Paul's head into the ground. Paul bounced around the mat as he was seeing stars. Miguel quickly started ground pounding Paul until a flurry of guards entered inside the ring and stopped Miguel's assault. They declared that he won the fight despite his rage. Miguel calmed down as he stormed out of the stage, ignoring the cheerful crowd. Paul was carried in a stretcher.

Katarina (Shook her head.): "Miguel is very strong, but he won't get far in this tournament if he always fights with his anger alone. It seems Senhor Phoenix is not as dominant as he once was. Glad he lost honestly."

(Knock on the door, it opens.) An arena female worker: "Excuse me, Senhora Alves! It's time for your match!"

Katarina: "I'm on my way!"

The upcoming fight between Katarina Alves and Josie Rizal was about to begin. Though she liked having attention, even Katarina had to admit, the amount of people in the stands cheering and whistling gave her goosebumps. Her entrance was well received as she entered the stage. Then the other newcomer Josie Rizal stepped out as she received the same type of reception as Katarina, which made the Brazilian envious. As Josie stepped into the middle of the ring, she politely asked Katarina for forgiveness.

Josie: "I don't want to fight under this type of environment, but please forgive me if anything happens between us!"

Katarina: "Trying to soften me up Josie? You are cute! But not that cute! Now put em up!" (In stance.)

Josie: "No! That is not my intention!"

Katarina went into the offensive and started attacking the young Filipina girl. Josie Rizal showed good defensive blocking and counterattacked with a sweeping left kick and uppercut which almost connected Katarina's chin but she moved out of the way in time.

Katarina: "Damn! That was close!"

Josie now had a frown on her face and she began her offense. She moved at a speed that caught Katarina by surprise as Josie connected Katarina's body and face with a barrage of punches and round kicks. Then, Josie knocked Katarina off her feet with flying knees. Katarina hit the floor hard and rolled in pain holding her abs. Josie then hesitated and wonder should she finish her opponent while she is down. Would it be considered dirty fighting if Josie stomped on her? Children are watching this and maybe they would hate Josie for being so cruel. Josie walked closer to her and that is when Katarina yelled at her.

Katarina: "Vai Puta!"

Katarina did a handstand as she landed back on her feet. Then Josie was grabbed by Katarina who jumped on top of her neck and DDT'ed Josie's head on the arena floor by the use of Katarina's legs. The impact gave Josie severe pain. She tried to get back up but Josie's eyes started rolling over her head and she passed out. After 10 seconds, the announcer declared Katarina the winner of the match.

Katarina walked out of the stage as she was not pleased by her efforts. Asuka Kazama, who was up to fight Xiaoyu next, actually complimented Katarina for a job well done in the backstage. However Katarina only nodded her head in mutual respect and kept it moving. Before going back to her designated room, she saw Miguel getting some treatment for his wounds by a nurse. He heard that Katarina also won and congratulated her.

Miguel: "Hey! I didn't see your fight, but I heard you won! Agh!" (Scowls at the nurse.)

Katarina: "Yeah, though I have to admit, that little brat is more talented than I thought."

Miguel: "You struggled?"

Katarina: "No! She's just stronger than she looks! That's all!"

Miguel: "At least you won."

Katarina: "My business here is over. I'm going back to my hotel."

Miguel: "When is your next fight?"

Katarina: "In 6 days back in the USA. What about you?"

Miguel: "I have to fight this guy in Italy next week. Thinks he's a pretty boy. I'll show him!"

Katarina (Smirked.): "I see. Just don't forget about my favor Miguel!"

Miguel: "Oh yea. I'll see about finding your father. I didn't forget. Till then, take care Katarina."

Katarina: "Obrigado Miguel. Chau!"

 _1 hour later_ …

Katarina did not want medical treatment from her fight. She took care of her minor injuries once she made it back to the hotel. She then ordered room service and ate dinner in her room. Katarina's cell phone buzzed and it was her employer calling.

Katarina: "Senhor Seu?"

Seu: "Katarina! How was your debut?"

Katarina: "It went well boss. So far no information about my father has surfaced, but it's still early in the tournament."

Seu: "And what of Eddy Gordo?"

Katarina: "I will fight Eddy back in our homeland next month. That's why I decided not to capture him just yet."

Seu: "Really? I want to see that schedule of yours. Can you send it to me?"

Katarina: "I can. That's no problem."

Seu: "If this is true, then my men can ambush Eddy after you are done beating him into submission. I can't wait to see the look on his face once I get my hands on him! Katarina send me that file and I will talk with you again soon!"

Katarina: "Enjoy the rest of your day boss! Ate mais!" (Hangs up & ponders.) "So now he wants to capture Eddy. He still might know something about my father's whereabouts. I just have a hunch. Either way, that woman (Christie) will want to avenge Eddy by coming at me if he dies."

Reluctantly, Katarina sends her boss the schedule of her preliminary fights. It would not surprise Katarina if her boss sent his men to spy on her as she continued the tournament. She thought back to what Faron Barros told her about her employer in Rio. Double crossing Seu would mean a death wish. Even with these scenarios in place, Katarina licked her lips and smiled as she continued eating sushi. This tournament is going to be epic.


	6. Scars of War

**Scars of War**

War Zone area, Chicago, Illinois, USA…

Because Heihachi Mishimia reclaimed the Zaibatsu and started another King of Iron Fist Tournament, the war between the Zaibatsu and G Corporation resumed its intensity throughout the planet. Factions supporting either the Zaibatsu or G Corp in the United States for example were at each other's throats for the past year. Chicago is one of the harder hit cities due to the turf wars. Thousands of people were forced out of downtown and the once vibrant city center is practically a ghost town. It will be one of the main fighting areas the tournament will allow to take place.

Katarina traveled here by way of the Zaibatsu escorts who dropped her off at the corner of one of the street bridges still intact overlooking the city river. She wasn't particularly fond of this place seeing as how the many high rises were in disrepair. Katarina's opponent was supposed to arrive around the same time as her, but the person is obviously late. Suddenly an armored truck drove up the street and stopped very hard from the opposite corner from where Katarina was standing. An Asian man was pushed out of the vehicle by some Zaibatsu escorts. The man wasn't too happy with his treatment.

Law: "C'mon! You're really gonna push me out like that!"

Zaibatsu soldier (points a rifle at him.): "Don't even think about it! We can treat you any way we want! Now go fight your match! Your opponent is waiting!"

Law (Mumbling.): "This is ridiculous!"

Law could see Katarina staring him down as she smirked. Law wasn't in the mood for pleasantries so he performed some warm up moves before taunting her to fight.

Law: "Alright! Let's get this over with! You ready?" (Motioning his hand to come fight.)

Katarina (Still smiling as she walked seductively.): "After you Senhor!"

A small crowd surrounding the battle stage started to gather as the fight ensued between Katarina and Law. The two battled along the street bridge. Law was already angered by the Zaibatsu abusive conduct against him, so he was mainly on the offensive. Katarina defended well, but her arms were getting sore over the abuse, so needed to turn the tables right away. Katarina evaded a heavy spinning kick Law tried to throw, but Katarina countered Law with a swift roundhouse kick to his face. The impact from her heel gave Law a scar on the left side of his face. This angered him even more.

Law (Wipes some blood off his face and he channels his ki.): "Hhhhhhooooooooo!"

Law's energy increased as he attacked Katarina with a flurry of combos as he knocked her up in the air using his famous back flip kick. Law then kicked her back with a flying side kick as Katarina hit the pavement hard. She lost her sunglasses due to the impact. Now she was ticked. Law approached closer and tried to uppercut Katarina while she slowly recovered on her feet again. His uppercut barely missed Katarina and now she got Law clean with front snap kick on his solar plexus. Law grunt in immediate pain as Katarina in a frenzy connected with a barrage of sidekicks about 20 times. She even imitated Law's back flip kick and as he fell back down, Katarina jump side kicked Law's abdomen. The Chinese cook sailed over the bridge and fell into the river.

Some bystanders who were watching decided to jump in the river in order to help save Law from drowning. Katarina went down on one knee as she was tired and sore from the fight. A doctor stationed near the battle scene approached Katarina to check her wounds.

Doctor: "Are you able to walk? We will send you to the hospital for treatment."

Katarina (Standing up slowly.): "Fine."

At the hospital well outside of downtown Chicago, Katarina was anxious to get out. She felt bad about hurting that Chinese guy. He was cute, but at the same time Katarina figured he had no connection with her guardian, the very person she was looking for. None of the soldiers knew about her father. So that was a dead end as well. The next fight will take place in Miami, and that city wasn't in a war torn state compared to Chicago. So at least Katarina was looking forward for that.

 _1 Week Later, Miami, FL, USA_ …

Though Katarina's next fight wasn't until Friday night, she decided to travel to Miami early and really enjoy the Florida beaches. This was not her first time here as she traveled with her guardian Martelo as a teenager. He fought in a street fight tournament as he was challenged by an old friend who practiced Jujitsu. Martelo won of course, so with the prize money he bought his favorite girl anything she wanted. Katarina missed those times so it was nostalgic to return here.

While strolling through the city streets looking for a place to eat, Katarina noticed a brochure of the upcoming Tekken fights. Looks like there would be a fight in town tonight between King and another newcomer, Shaheen. At the convention center, King was holding an autograph session before his fight tonight, so Katarina decided to check him out. Maybe he knew about her adopted father.

 _Miami Beach Convention Center, King's autograph session_ …

Katarina (Disappointed.): "Well fuck standing in this long line!"

Many fans came to see the pro wrestler at the autograph session. The line was well outside the entrance. Katarina did not want to stay outside like a sitting duck or wait patiently in a line. However, a security guard came out and said that King would be taking a lunch break. Obviously this disappointed most fans, but Katarina knew this was her chance to sneak in and confront King alone.

Katarina carefully evaded security through the back hallways. Up ahead see could see King walking with another bodyguard who was a lot smaller than him. Katarina stayed about 50 feet away from them while quietly walking and then she hid behind a plant as King stopped. The wrestler opened the door and closed it as the bodyguard stood outside. Katarina brazenly walked fast to get the bodyguard's attention.

Bodyguard: "Hey you're not supposed to be back here!"

Katarina: "What cha gonna do about it?" (Whips her hair off her neck.)

Bodyguard: "I'm warning you leave!"

Katarina: "Make me!"

The bodyguard tried to grab Katarina, but she caught him with a spear hand to the throat and jump roundhouse kicked him over his head. He hit the deck and was out cold, possibly dead. Katarina then entered the room where King awaited for his meal to come to him. He was on the couch before rising up to hear this woman barge into the room.

King (Growled.): "I thought I smelled perfume. Who are you?"

Katarina: "Que? Are you really growling at me? I like it, do it again!" (Amused.)

King (Sighed.): "I said who are you!?"

Katarina: "So you can talk. Good! I'm actually a new fighter in this tournament, just like you!" (Lifts her glasses to make direct eye contact and winks.)

King: "Huh?"

Katarina: "It's true. The name is Katarina, and you are the famous wrestler King."

King: "Why meet me like this? Are you here to challenge me?"

Katarina: "No. As much as I would love to test you, I could use your help." (Takes out the picture of her guardian.) "Have you seen this man throughout your travels?" (Shows to King.)

King (Looks at the picture.): "Hmm…I think I have actually."

Katarina (Shocked.): "Are you serious? You must tell me where!?"

King: "It may have been in Puerto Rico, about three months ago. I was fighting in a wrestling match and after my show was over, a man who looked like this wanted to challenge me in a street fight. I beat him, but I must say he wasn't in his best condition. It almost looked like he was in a trance of sorts. Maybe possessed even."

Katarina: "Possessed? My father isn't one who can be manipulated by anyone. Now where did he go after you beat him?"

King: "He ran off before I could speak with him. He's your father?"

Katarina: "Yes. I joined this tournament to find out where he might be. Finally, I'm getting something."

King: "If you broke in here to talk with me, then you will likely get in trouble with the security here. So you may want to get out."

Katarina: "Oh King! I so wanna fuck you now, but your right! I fucked up that bodyguard of yours. Sorry!"

King: "Yea…I'll just say I fought a fan off and I couldn't catch him."

Katarina (Hugs him quickly.): "Obrigado King! I can't leave Miami until Saturday but I will make it to Puerto Rico! Chau!" (Goes out the door.)

King (Waves.): "Yeah, see ya later."

Katarina was ecstatic! At least she finally had a lead and yet something King said troubled her. She left the convention center without detection and returned to her hotel to lay low for a time. King's words played in mind over and over again. _"I beat him, but I must say he wasn't in his best condition. It almost looked like he was in a trance of sorts. Maybe possessed even."_ I do not understand that part. My father is a middle-aged man, but not in his best condition and…possessed? Who is controlling my father? Please be alive father!

The next few days aggravated Katarina because of her fond memories here with Martelo. She didn't care what her boss felt if she skipped a match, but her father always taught Katarina to never run from a challenge. Now that he disappeared without contact, Katarina was confused as to what to do. Her beautiful memories in Miami with her guardian just made things more difficult. Friday night finally arrived and Katarina was up to fight the now second in command of the Zaibatsu herself, Nina Williams.

Katarina stood by her father's teachings and stayed in Miami to fight. At this new popular club in Miami Beach called the Blue Wave is where this fight would take place. Katarina heard of Nina's name before, but because she was mentally out of sorts, this fight with the assassin could be an embarrassing one. The crowd was packed for the night's occasion. Nina came out first, in her all black assassin's outfit. Then Katarina stepped out and was actually booed. A serious underdog in this fight, Katarina didn't stand much of a chance. In the fight, Nina held Katarina in an arm lock and wondered why her mind wasn't in the fight as she whispered.

Nina: "You have some potential, but your mind is not in this fight. Why is that?"

Katarina: "Shut up!"

Perhaps Katarina should have been more honest to Nina. Yet Nina still showed Katarina some mercy and choked her to sleep in another hold. The match was lost. Katarina woke up at the hospital the next day. How did she get here? Katarina's outfit was on a chair in front of her bed. And yet Katarina looked to her right at a burgundy haired woman sitting next to her, half asleep. She opened her eyes too and viewed the pretty Brazilian woman lying on the hospital bed.

Anna (Smirked.): "Girl! You got your ass kicked!"

Katarina: "Who…are you?"

Anna: "The woman you fought last night. That was my sister."

Katarina (Scared.): "Oh no!"

Anna: "Take it easy! It's not like I'm close to her or anything! I'm the reason your medical expense is being covered here. This hospital is owned by G Corporation."

Katarina: "G Corporation?"

Anna: "That's right."

Katarina (Looked out the window at her left. It was already late in the morning.): "Damn! I can't stay here! I have to leave!"

Anna: "Leave where?"

Katarina: "Why would I tell you? I did not ask you to save me!"

Anna: "Well, that is true. The reason why I brought you here for treatment is actually similar to the reason Nina spared your life. You have potential. Better yet, why not come join us?"

Katarina: "Join you?"

Anna: "Uh huh?" (Standing up.) "We could use the help against the Zaibatsu. My injuries from my plane getting shot down have not completely healed yet. So I backed out of the tournament at the last minute. Someone of your skillset can spice things up out there. If you're not ready now, then I will give you time later. Say, when is your next fight?"

Katarina: "I have to fight Eddy Gordo in my homeland in two weeks."

Anna: "Eddy. Another one of Nina's favorite boy toys. At least kill him for me, so that I can see the expression on Nina's face if she hears about it. She's lucky I'm not medically cleared to slash her throat! Uuu, sorry I got carried away! Anyway, wherever it is you must go to, you will be happy to hear the doctors will be releasing you by this afternoon. I left my card on your food tray for my contact. Feel free to reach me if you have any questions sweetie. Ta ta!" (Laughing as she leaves the room.)

As Anna left the room. Katarina looked at the card she gave. So it was true, she is the sister of Nina. Did she know more about her father? Something about Anna really turned Katarina off. Maybe it was the fake concern for her. So for now, she did not want to press the matter. Katarina needed to get out of the hospital and travel for Puerto Rico. The sooner the better.


	7. Scheming

**Scheming**

 _San Juan, Puerto Rico_ …

After arriving on the island from Miami, Katarina wandered throughout the old town of San Juan and asked various people the whereabouts of her guardian. Nothing turned up and Katarina was getting discouraged. She couldn't waste too much time, because she had to go back to her home country for her next fight. At a small park, Katarina sat on the bench with her hands on her face to keep from tearing up. Suddenly her phone rang.

Katarina: "Si, who is this?"

Miguel: "Katarina? It's me Miguel."

Katarina (Wiping her face.): "Oh! Miguel! I'm sorry! You caught me a bad time."

Miguel: "You need me to call you back?"

Katarina: "No! We can talk. I'm just upset that's all."

Miguel: "If it's about your father, I believe I found out something that may lead you to him."

Katarina: "Que? Please tell me!"

Miguel: "If was after my latest fight against this machine called Jack-7. After I won, some soldiers were bragging about how their other machine was so much better than the Jack-7. I can't remember what it was called, but some fighters across the world have disappeared due to this experiment machine. One soldier even said the place where they created the machine would be shut down soon. I looked it up on my phone, and it showed the place to be in Russia."

Katarina: "Russia? Do you have the address of this place in your phone right now?"

Miguel: "I think so. I will send you a text."

Katarina: "Obrigado Miguel! I didn't think I could count on you, but this definitely helps!"

Miguel: "Hey! When I make a promise, I don't forget it! I'll pretend I didn't hear that out of you!"

Katarina: "Forgive me Miguel. I will do my best to find that place in Russia and find out what the hell happened to my father!"

Miguel: "Anyway, I gotta head for the Middle East after I leave from Greece. Good luck in the tournament Katarina."

Katarina: "You too Miguel Ciao!"

As soon as Katarina got off the phone with Miguel, another call buzzed on her phone. It was Mr. Seu."

Katarina: "Si Boss. You rang?"

Seu: "Katarina! Where are you now?"

Katarina: "In Puerto Rico, looking for leads about my father."

Seu: "I need you come back to Brazil. I have big plans for you in your fight against Eddy. I will give you an extra day to return, if you don't there will be consequences."

Katarina: "Consequences? What are you saying?"

Seu: "I won't repeat myself? Just get back here or else you will regret not listening to me!" (Hangs up.)

Katarina: "Hey! Boss!" (No response.) (Angered.) "Way to fuck up my day! Just what has gotten into him?"

Though she still wanted to search for leads on the island, Katarina felt the need to return home and figure out why her boss would snap on her like that. Something wasn't adding up.

 _A day later, Jundiai, Sao Paulo, Brazil_ …

It took multiple flights to return back to Sao Paulo for Katarina and the trips themselves exhausted her. Even her well-groomed hair got messy because of excessing napping. She was nearing the mansion of Senhor Seu and she was ready for anything to go down in case things went south. This wasn't the first time she and her father faced backstabbers. However, her finances could take a huge nosedive if something bad happened to her employer.

With this in mind, Katarina kept her composure as the taxi stopped at the mansion. It was nighttime already as the bounty hunter got out of the car. An escort approached her and said to follow him. Inside the mansion, Mr. Seu could be heard shouting on the phone inside his study room. Katarina finally saw Mr. Seu and he wasn't his usual calm self. Not like before.

Seu (sees Katarina.): "We are not finished here Jorge! I want my supplies in before sundown tomorrow! Entendi!" (Hangs up.) "Katarina! Finally you're back!" (Walks closer while changing his mood.) "Look about before I didn't realized you were injured in your last fight. So I apologize for yelling at you. Are you okay my dear?"

Katarina: "Si. I'm only tired from getting back here is all."

Seu: "Good good. I have some more trouble with not only the government but also the Zaibatsu. It seems the Zaibatsu have found out about me through you. They realize that I have killed their soldiers here in this country, and placed a bounty on my head. I know you haven't found Martelo yet, but before we confront Eddy, you must stay close to me and watch out for anyone attempting to kill me. Are we clear about that?"

Katarina: "Si, I understand."

Seu: "I will prepare a room for you tonight, but we must leave and head into the main city tomorrow because I have a meeting with the some of the top drug lords there. So be up bright and early tomorrow morning, alright?"

Katarina: "Si Boss. Where can I sleep?"

Seu: "You many use my guest room at the west wing." (Claps hands.)

That was the signal for the butler to show Katarina her way out and into the guest room. When she finally got inside the door closed. Without even a second though, Katarina only took off her jacket and laid on the bed totally tried from traveling.

 _The Next Day_ …

Katarina woke up right before the escort could come back to get her out of bed. She quickly bathed and put on one of her new outfits she bought while in the US., although she would wear her sunglasses again. As the butler called her name, Katarina quickly walked out of the door without even saying good morning. She ate breakfast at the dining room downstairs despite her boss not being there. A maid took her plate once Katarina finished it, and she waited until Sehnor Seu would show up.

Seu: "Ah there you are Katarina? Come! We must be leaving! I'm already late."

Katarina (Standing up.): "Bom dia boss! Where are we going exactly?"

Seu: "It's a special meeting in Sao Paulo's slums. I need you as a witness and bodyguard. You have no problem with that right?"

Katarina: "No. I'm ready to go."

Seu (Smirk.): "That's my girl."

 _Sometime later_ …

The area that Mr. Seu's limousine had stopped in was not well known to Katarina, but seeing how impoverished it was, it was a place that even made her uncomfortable. It brought back bad memories of her childhood. The meeting spot used to be a slaughterhouse, but now it was a hideout for various goons and their kingpins. There were at least four well-dressed individuals sitting in a circular table inside. They all looked ugly to Katarina. Nonetheless she kept her composure. Some of the men took notice of Katarina's presence and began questioning Mr. Seu about her.

Purpleman (Because he wears all purple.): "Seu! Why is this pretty young woman here? You remember our policy of not bringing ladies in our meetings!"

Seu: "Relax gentlemen! She's just under contract with me. I'm just helping her as she helps me."

Missing eyeball kingpin: "Yeah right! Helping you drain your nuts!"

Everyone in the chamber room laughed, even Seu had to smile. But Katarina turned her head away and pouted.

A bodyguard: "Is she that woman in the King of Iron Fist Tournament? I think I've her seen her fight on TV a few weeks ago! She's really good!"

Seu: "Yes. This is what I mean by helping her out, you see."

Purpleman: "Oh so she's an assassin? Not too many women here are willing to kill by themselves! She must be special to be hired by the likes of you Seu!"

Seu: "Indeed. As a matter of fact, she will be fighting the very man who is the son of a famous lawyer from Rio. However, the company has been divided by some of his father's close friends including a lawyer who is now trying to arrest me."

Brazilian Yakuza: "What is his name, the fighter?"

Seu: "Eddy Gordo."

Purpleman: "What? The famous Capoeirista! Then, that means he's the son of Raymundo!"

Seu: "Right. And do you remember his close ally? Faron Barros?"

Purpleman: "Si! Si! Barros nearly put me in jail when I was in Rio and I had to shut down my prostitution ring because of him! Nosy bastard!"

Weapons Merchant: "It was because of Barros and the Rio police that my men and our smuggled guns were captured. We worked hard to steal them out of the Zaibatsu's clutches. Our revenue has dropped by at least 40% since then. We must find a way to kill Barros!"

Seu: "I agree. And it starts by killing Eddy. If we take him out during the tournament, then Barros will surely try to find out who did it. He will have no choice but to return to work as a detective and lawyer full time by investigating Eddy's death. So? Any you have any suggestions so far?"

Missing Eyeball: "Where is the fight between the lovely lady and Eddy?"

Seu: "It starts in 5 days. In Bahia I believe."

Purpleman: "Really? Why there?"

Seu: "It's Zaibatsu territory. And Eddy's martial art originated there too so that is my guess."

Brazilian Yakuza: "Why not find and kill him now?"

Seu: "I don't believe Eddy has entered the country yet. He might just head over to the fighting stage on his own."

Brazilian Yakuza: "Smart move on his part."

Seu: "In the mean time, I propose we send a letter to Faron Barros and drag him out of his nest so we can kill him."

Weapon Merchant: "Leave it to me. I will have a sniper ready to kill him when he is led out of his home."

Seu: "Good. Then I will personally see to it that I capture and kill Eddy after my girl beats him in the fight. Batista (Merchant) will see to it that Barros is out of the picture. Are there any objections?"

 _No one shook their heads_ …

Seu: "I turn it over to you Mauricio (Missing eye guy.)"

Missing Eyeball: "This meeting is officially adjourned if no one else has anything to say. Gentlemen let us meet at my mansion in three months, understood?"

The kingpins agreed on the venue of the next meeting. By the time Seu, Katarina, and two of his men went back in the limo Seu gave Katarina reassurance about the upcoming fight.

Seu: "Katarina. I apologize about the setting of that meeting. My fellow counterparts can, how should I say, are crude guys."

Katarina: "I didn't like how those men were staring at me! Like I'm easy to please or something!"

Seu: "Yes. Forgive me for that." (Changing the subject.) "Now Katarina. You must win against Eddy. I heard he had some training under Nina Williams when it comes to stealth missions so if he wins, I suspect he might escape my men's ambush. How are your injuries? Will you be ready to face him this weekend?"

Katarina: "I'm feeling better than last week. So I'm ready to fight again."

Seu: "Good. I will be counting on you. Now let us get something to eat." (Thinking as he gazes at Katarina. She stopped looking at him and viewed the car window.) "Such a lovely girl, if a little rough around the edges. If she fails to take out Eddy, then I might have to cut ties with her. I'll be damned if see a Mishima win another King of Iron Fist Tournament! And I hope Barros is out of the picture!"

A small grin was shown by Seu as the limo drove into the financial district of Sao Paulo. In the coming week, Katarina would have no idea as to who would be present in her upcoming bout. Things were about to change dramatically.


	8. Bruised Ego

**Bruised Ego**

 _Flashback, Emilio Rodriguez Orphanage, Sorocaba, Brazil…_

Just past the age of seven, little Katarina bounced around from home to home across her hometown. Many of the families couldn't support themselves with their own children let alone raise an orphan. Not to mention, the frustration of not being loved made the little girl become more ungrateful towards her potential adoptees. Back in the orphanage for a 4th time due to her erratic behavior, Katarina made up her mind to run away for good.

So one night, Katarina managed to sneak out the gates when all of the children were asleep. The big city was no place for a seven year old to wander around all alone, but she didn't care. Katarina was free to do whatever she wanted. It was early in the morning hours as the girl ventured further into the central business district. Little did the girl know, another man was watching Katarina. He had a thing for younger girls and was curious to see one wander at night by herself. Katarina never saw him driving by her. She decided to stop near an alleyway to take a leak within the darkness. When she got finished, that's when the man approached her.

Creeper: "Ola little girl! What are we doing out so late tonight? Where are your parents, hmmm?"

Katarina: "Huh?" (Gets frightened.) "I don't know you! Leave me alone!"

Creeper (Walking closer.): "You been walking aimlessly like you don't know where you are! Maybe I can help you. Don't be afraid."

Katarina: "S..stop!" (Walking back.)

Creeper: "But you're lost right? C'mon!" (Quickly grabs arm.)

The girl cries for help and the man picks her up. Katarina's pleas grew even louder. The creeper almost made it back to his car so he put his prize in the trunk. That until an incredibly large man commanded that he stop.

Martelo: "Put the girl down!"

Creeper (Looks up.): "What the fuck?"

Martelo: "I've had a long day. Don't make me hurt you!"

Creeper: "I found her first! I don't care how big and tough you look! You get lost!"

Martelo immediately grabs Katarina first with one hand. With the other hand he grabs the creeper high up in the air. This man's strength was unreal. The creeper could not believe it. He was dangling in midair and could not get out of Martelo's grasp. With ease he smashes the creeper hard onto the trunk of his own car. He gives the creeper a warning.

Martelo: "You are lucky that I don't live in this town. I better not ever see or hear you mess with little children ever again! Entendi!"

Creeper (Scared): "Okay! Okay! Just don't hurt me!"

Martelo shoves him away from the trunk. The creeper pops back up and frantically grabs his car keys. He drives away in a hurry. Finally, Martelo placed Katarina back on her feet who was humbled by being saved.

Martelo: "Are you okay little one?"

Katarina: "Uh huh."

Martelo: "Do you have a home? Where is your mom and dad?"

Katarina: "I don't have a home. Or family."

Martelo (Scratches his head.): "Let me guess. You ran off from a foster care place?"

Katarina (mute)

Martelo: "I see. Come with me them."

Katarina: "Why?"

Martelo: "If you don't, I can't help you again. This will be your only chance. Now what do you say?" (Smiles.)

Katarina (hangs her head in shame.): "Fine! Whatever!"

 _Martelo's home, Santo Andre, Brazil_ …

Martelo was in Sorocaba for a bounty on the night he encountered Katarina. He grew up an only child but had a female sibling who was adopted. This is one reason why Martelo decided to take Katarina in. Another reason is that he found out about Katarina's parents getting murdered by goons. The very goons that he could eat for breakfast in combat and collect a price for their heads. Martelo lived in a much bigger area than where Katarina was from, and yet the girl still could not find herself to trust him, especially when she found out his job occupation.

Katarina: "You kill people?"

Martelo (Sitting down on his couch.): "If it comes to that."

Katarina: "So what happens if I do something bad? Are you going to kill me?"

Martelo: "No. Not you Katarina."

Katarina: "If the feds come and capture you for killing someone. Then I will be all alone again!"

Martelo: "Even so. I won't let you get in trouble because of my actions."

Katarina: "How! I'm just a girl!"

Martelo: "True. But I will show how to be stronger."

Standing up, Martelo walks to his punching bag hanging just by the window. He got in his stance and made a strong turning side kick. It was so powerful, that sand started pouring out of the bag. Katarina's eyes widened.

Martelo (Turns around smiling.): "Katarina! I will teach you how to protect yourself so you can survive in this crazy world we live in."

It was at that moment when the young girl's worries began to fade.

 _Present time,_ _Itacimirim, Brazil_ …

The alarm clock sounded off waking up the adult Katarina inside the beach hotel where Seu and his gang were lodging. It was 7:00 am. Slowly getting out of bed, Katarina couldn't help but feel sad about the dream of meeting her father for the first time. With only her button white shirt covering her body she walked out to the window viewing the beach and the Atlantic Ocean. Leaning her body on the glass door, Katarina mind started to drift.

Katarina (Thinking.): "Martelo, where are you? I miss you more and more every day! Now I've gotten myself into a vicarious position. This boss of mine Seu. Seu is nothing like you papai! He is not strong. He is little. He is ruthless. He is not as handsome as you. The only thing he has is money. Money for me to fight in this tournament. I only did it to find you! Papai, you always tell me where you are going. I try to do the same, but now you never return my calls! It's been half a year now! Please! Just please don't be dead!" (Crying.)

 _Meanwhile, Salvador International Airport, Salvador, Brazil_ …

A taxicab provided by the Zaibatsu was waiting for its guest to come out of the front entrance. Finally, he showed up. Eddy Gordo made it back to the country from a private plane from Europe. He felt much better after is recent bout with an old rival in Hwoarang, in which he barely lost. Now it was time to refocus his train of thought on this next fight. Somehow Eddy knew that this new woman would not play fair and she might set an ambush to kill him. He managed to smuggle some smoke bombs in his duffle bag if such a turn of events were to take place.

 _4 hours later, Garcia d'Ávila Tower House, Mata de Sao Joao, Brazil_ …

The venue for this bout takes place at an old ruin which used to be a fortress. It is also a symbolic place for the locals, especially the ones who partake in Capoeira. Eddy was the first one to arrive at the fortress and he felt very calm in both body and mind. His mestre told him about places such as this for how holy and sacred these areas were for the people who used to live in them. Eddy would not let him down, at least not today.

Coming from the other side of the fortress was Rolando Seu's limo with him and Katarina inside. About two armored trucks were behind them. They finally stopped in the back side of the fort. Seu did not want to give the impression of intimidating his prey. So Katarina got out of the cab alone, but not before Seu encouraged her to fight.

Seu: "This is it. I'm counting on you to win my dear!"

Katarina: "Not to worry. I'll get the job done."

Seu: "Good! We will wait here until the fight is over."

Katarina nods her head and begins walking around the fort. Eventually she spots Eddy Gordo in casual clothing, but without his leopard jacket (It's getting hot.) He was leaning near a wall with his eyes closed over a shaded palm tree. There was an official from the Zaibatsu who also stood near Eddy and he alerted the Capoeira mestre than his opponent is finally here.

Official: "There she is. Your opponent."

Finally in the grass area, the fighters stood about 10 feet away from each other.

Katarina (Hands on her hips.): "First I want to say I have nothing against you personally. I apologize for stalking you back in Japan. It was just a scouting job. Nothing more."

Eddy (Looks around, looking for snipers.): "I will be the judge of that."

Katarina (Feisty.): "What's the matter? Your attention should be on me! And only me!"

Eddy (Looks back at her.): "Then let's do this." (Assumes ginga stance.)

Katarina (On guard.): "Yeah! Vem aqui!"

Official (From a safe distance.): "Fight!"

Katarina did not allow for Eddy to start his pace movements by dashing at him full speed. She broke his defense with her Snipe's knee attack knocking him down. Eddy gets back on his feet and escapes low to the ground avoiding a flying spin kick from Katarina. Eddy uses a headbutt to hit Katarina in the belly, throwing her off balance. He tried an Armada kick to stomp her, but she cartwheeled out of the way.

Meanwhile, Rolando Seu managed to get inside the fortress ruin. He used binoculars to view the fight scene from above the tower.

Seu (Grinning.): "Good! Good!"

Katarina grabbed a swipe attack from Eddy's right hand. Then she connected with her Phoenix Kick Flurry all over Eddy's upper body knocking him down once again. Katarina laughed at him since he couldn't keep up with her speed, but Eddy was far from done. She rushes to try and soccer style kick Eddy, but the Capoeira mestre tripped her again using his Ipenema Wing kick combo and boots her off out of his way.

 _From about 50 miles away from the fight scene_ …

High above in a helicopter, Faron Barros had contacted the military and local police near the fight area to counter ambush Rolando Seu and his cronies. Thanks to his connections, Barros pinpointed the fight location and confirmed Rolando Seu to be in the area. Christie also accompanied Barros, but she had no experience in military training so she could only watch like Barros and hoped that Eddy would be okay.

 _Back on the ground_ …

Despite being the aggressor in this fight, Katarina took some punishing blows because of Eddy's elbows, meia luas & Rasteira kicks. Eddy had several scars on his arms and chest because Katarina wore high heels, but her kicks were not as powerful compared to a guy like Hwoarang. In frustration, Katarina tried to grab him again, but Eddy timed his movement perfectly. A powerful round kick penetrated Katarina on her ribcage after she couldn't catch Eddy. Her sunglasses fell off due to the force. Finally, Eddy seized his moment to finish the match. He assumes esquiva position.

Eddy: "Time to end this!"

Eddy first did a spinning elbow hitting the same area where Katarina got hit by the round kick. A series of Meia Lua Compassos was given around Katarina. Then Eddy went back to a handstand position and kicked her up in midair once again. Katarina's falling body was met by a strong Parafuso (540 kick) from Eddy. She collapses on the ground several times before coming to a halt. Breathing hard Eddy wiped the bloodstains from his face. The official ran to see the condition of Katarina. She was still moving but was in tremendous pain. 20 seconds went by and Katarina still did not get up.

The official declared the match to be over. Eddy was the victor. The mestre wanted to bury the hatchet and find out more about this woman Katarina. Who did she work for and why was she interested in him? His answer would come in an unexpected way. Two armored trucks drove under the grass and stopped right in front of Eddy, the official, and Katarina. About 10 men with AK47s emerged out of the vehicles with Rolando Seu coming out last.

Eddy (Assess the situation.): "I had a feeling this was a trap."

Seu: "Senhor Gordo! I cannot allow you leave this place alive!"

Eddy (Iconic finger point.): "Who are you?!"

Seu: "Someone who plans to take over your family's company! That's who! Katarina! KATARINA!"

Katarina finally started to gather her thoughts. She slowly rises up looking at her boss calling her name. She was in a lot of pain.

Seu: "To be honest, I didn't think you were skilled enough to beat someone like Eddy! Well, you can forget about continuing this tournament if you can't win! It will be a shame for your father to find out your unfortunate demise!"

Katarina (Angered.): "Bastardo! He (Barros) was right all along! Aaah!" (Collapses in pain around her ribs.)

Seu (Ticked.): "I don't know what you are talking about! Nor do I care! MEN! Raise your weapons! AIM!"

Eddy (Thinks while reaching in his pants pocket for the smoke bomb switch.): "This damn button better work."

A helicopter from above could be heard by everyone. Then sirens were ringing loudly as local police cars began to surround the armored vehicles of Seu. Barros peaked his head out of the chopper and ordered Seu to surrender on a speaker.

Barros: "All of you! Drop your weapons now!"

Seu (Looks up at Barros.): "It can't be!"

Barros: "Seu! You are under arrest! Put your hands up nice and slow!"

Seu (Enraged, but gives in.): "Damn! Put the guns down! Do it!"

All of Seu's men lowered their weapons first, then they raised their hands in surrender. The police began to engage them all, handcuffing them. A medical chopper, along with Barros chopper, landed close by to attend the injuries of both Eddy and Katarina. Ironically, both choppers belonged to Violet Systems. Eddy declined to have a stretcher, but then he could see his disciple from a distance as she rushed over to hug him. Christie shed tears of relief for it had been well over a year since she last saw her mestre. Barros, however, went over to Katarina as she was put in a stretcher. Barros wondered what her connection was with such a dangerous man in Rolando Seu.


	9. Fortitude

**Fortitude**

 _Next day, Sao Rafael Hospital, Salvador, Brazil_ …

After the fight, Eddy was cleared out of the hospital. He had to wear several bandages because of the kicks by Katarina with her stiletto shoes, but nothing serious other than those injuries. However, Eddy stayed there a little while longer because Barros wanted to talk with Katarina once she regained consciousness. Christie did not want to wait though. Not after what Katarina did to her months ago.

Eventually Katarina did wake up from a long sleep, once again finding herself in a hospital bed. She looked over to her right and found the two people that she harassed before the tournament. Christie was only there to accompany Eddy who was taking a bathroom break somewhere else. Barros, however, greeted Katarina with a pleasant smile.

Barros: "Welcome back to us Katarina. That look on your face says it all." (Grinning.)

Katarina (Sighed.): "Really? I wake up to you guys?" (Still in pain.) "Damn, my body still hurts."

Barros: "Doctors say you have a strong constitution. I have to agree. If I had your injuries right now, I'd be dead." (Laughs.)

Katarina (Looks at Christie.): "Why hey there sexy."

Christie (Pouts.): "Don't you start that! I'm not here because I wanna be!"

Katarina: "I guess you told your boyfriend about forcing my way onto you. I am sorry for that. I mean it."

Christie (Not responding.): "…"

Barros: "Katarina we both forgive you."

Christie (Retorts): "Barros!"

Barros (Serious.): "Christie! Do forgive her. After all, she really could have killed you that day."

Christie (Crossing her arms & legs): "Well…maybe."

Barros: "Katarina dear I am here to find out more about your life story. To start off, why did you decide enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament? As far as I know, Seu gave you his financial blessing to do as you please, as long as could win the matches correct?"

Katarina: "Si. Hang on! Why am I telling you this? You are going to arrest me anyways!"

Barros: "No. I made the police drop your charges."

Katarina (Shocked.): "Que?! Agh!" (Still in pain.)

 _Eddy Gordo returns_ _in the room_ …

Eddy (sees Katarina up.): "Bom dia." (Sits on the last empty chair.)

Katarina: "He's here too?"

Barros: "They are both with me, si."

Katarina: "Well…Before I answer your questions. Why are they with you if don't mind me asking?"

Barros: "Why Eddy over there I have known since he was 4 years old, but ever since his parents were assassinated, he and I have grown much closer over the years. The reason being is because Eddy's father and I went to law school together. Christie of course is a disciple of Eddy within their art of fighting. To me, they are like the children I have never had. My wife and I have no children. She's been gone from this world for 15 years now. I miss her every day."

Katarina (Sigh of relief.): "That's a lot to process. Okay. So why do I work for Seu? Well, I was looking for someone to hire me as a bodyguard or an assassin. I was looking at top security firms, the Special Forces, and even the local police departments, but no one seemed to be comfortable in hiring a woman to do a man's job. Even my father's connections did not have the financial means to help me get in the tournament, except for Rolando Seu, a drug lord."

Barros: "So he gave you the chance you needed to enter the tournament, right?"

 _Katarina nods on her pillow in agreement_ …

Barros: "I take it you two do not have a long history with each other. But your father. What is his name?"

Katarina: "Martelo."

Barros: "Martelo. That is correct. It's the name of the dossier I've picked up from the police headquarters in Sao Paulo about your profile. My friends there say Martelo was also a bounty hunter. In order to stay independent, he remained neutral under the feuds between the cops and drug lords all throughout the state. Some jobs he did for the cops while other jobs he did for drug lords to silence off their rivals. He was also a street fighter winning various underground tournaments in Brazil and in other countries too. Did he teach you how to fight?"

Katarina: "Everything except for gymnastics."

Barros: "So you followed in his footsteps, learning the ways of bounty hunting and assassination techniques. However, some of those jobs didn't go as planned and you did some jail time, but your father was there to get you out. Every time."

Katarina: "He was always there for me. So I have no problems learning how to do things his way."

Barros: "But this time he vanished. Why do you think he left without saying anything?"

Katarina: "I don't know. He would never leave me without saying something first. There wasn't even a note saying where he was going. You must have an idea don't you senhor?"

Barros: "I'm afraid not. However, I am willing to help you."

Katarina (Tearing up)

Barros: "At this moment, you are no longer employed to Rolando Seu. Now you will serve as an independent bounty hunter with my financial backing. This way you can continue looking for your father and compete in the tournament."

Eddy: "Are you sure that is wise? Seu's men tried to murder you and Christie. Not to mention some of his allies will try to avenge his arrest."

Barros: "I'm aware of this, but after reading about Katarina's father, I don't believe she will betray us. As for Seu's allies, I will need some reinforcements obviously. I'm thinking about contacting Lee Chaolan again about his combot program. I'm very interested in his research about those machines."

Eddy: "Hmph…that guy huh?"

Christie: "I remember that robot. Maybe it's improved a little bit, but I don't know if those things can do us any good."

Barros: "Oh, I think Lee has come a long way since his first design. I have confidence in his engineering skills. Anyway, we should make our leave now. Katarina, here is my card with Eddy's number if you need it. Please, do contact one of us if you get in a bind during the tournament. Alright?" (Smiling again)

Katarina (Slowly grasps the card from Barros): "Si Senhor. I will."

Barros: "Let us go now Eddy, Christie."

As the trio started to leave Katarina in the room alone, Eddy at least told her good luck and get well for the rest of tournament. Christie only waived at her, not saying anything as she left. Wiping her face from crying, Katarina nodded her head in appreciation. She didn't like to show her weak side towards people, but after this humbling experience, Katarina could not help but feel grateful. With a deep breath, Katarina closed her eyes while laying back down as her mind went back to thinking about the recent input Miguel gave her about Martelo plus another flashback.

 _Miguel: "If was after my latest fight against this machine called Jack-7. After I won, some soldiers were bragging about how their other machine was so much better than the Jack-7. I can't remember what it was called, but some fighters across the world have disappeared due to this experiment machine. One soldier even said the place where they created the machine would be shut down soon. I looked it up on my phone, and it showed the place to be in Russia."_

 _Flashback, underground kickboxing ring,_ _São Paulo_ _, Brazil_ …

Opponent: "Hah!"

A swift kick hit Katarina dead on her face as she pedaled back. Her nose began to bleed from the swelling. Katarina was 16 years old when she fought her first male opponent in an underground savate match set up by her father and another coach from a different school. Martelo was reluctant to put Katarina against advance boys her age in savate or kickboxing, but there were few women taking up these underground fights. Katarina's skills were far ahead of the average female fighter in the city despite her age. Plus, Katarina wanted to test herself against other men. At this point, it looked like Katarina was gonna lose. However the bell struck, ending the round. Her opponent stopped his punch heading towards Katarina and went back to his corner. The young girl staggered back in her corner, but was having a hard time breathing.

Martelo: "Hold your head up. Breathe with your mouth." (After tending her face). "You are doing an amazing job!"

Katarina (Disagreeing): "Papai. I'm losing!"

Martelo: "No one has went through 3 rounds without getting knocked out by Willis. That alone is a victory for me. Now I notice a weakness in his style." (Still cleaning her face.) "Look at me. This kid leaves his right side open every time he feints to the left throwing a reverse punch. Throw nothing but round kicks until his defense is weak, and attack when both of his hands are down. Entendi?"

Katarina (Nodding): "Si. Si."

Martelo: "Go on! Keep making me happy!"

 _Round 4_ …

Willis was a top notch 17 year old savate fighter from a rich family, but he was very gifted due of his uncle being a professional fighter himself. He only lost 2 fights since he started fighting, but he himself was surprised that this girl was outlasting him despite her bruises and bloody nose. Somewhat irritated by Katarina's persistence, Willis was gonna knock her out with a strong reverse right hand punch. As told by her papai, Katarina blocks her head and throws a swift left round kick on the guy's ribcage. Willis pedaled back and tried to box her again and Katarina used the same tactic. This time Willis let both his arms down after the second kick and Katarina started to go all out using punches.

Martelo: "Vamos! Keep going!"

Katarina in a frenzy started punching the solar flexes of Willis and then switched up to kicks. This surge of offensive fury surprised everyone in the underground ring. A swift sidekick connected Willis's abdomen as the boy finally collapsed on the ground. The referee began counting to ten. Willis could not stand back up. The match was declared over. Katarina collapsed on her knees being so exhausted, however she was picked up and tossed in the air by her father.

Martelo: "You did it Katarina! I'm so proud!"

Katarina: "Papai! Stop!"

Martelo: "Si si! Sorry Katarina! Now let's send our regards to your opponent."

The older boy was hurting pretty bad. The coach couldn't believe what had transpired! Willis had to be carried out in a stretcher. His coach unloaded his temper against Martelo and the two almost fought each other until the other men around them broke it up. Another friend advised Martelo to leave before things got out of hand. On the way back home, Martelo told Katarina an important lesson.

Martelo: "Katarina. No matter what people think of you! You are a fighter!"

Katarina (Tending her wounds): "Papai."

Martelo: "That kid Willis was one of the best young kickboxers in the city and you took him out in 4 rounds! How dare that buffoon of a coach accuse us of doping! I admit I was worried for you Kat, but you are as tough as they come! A unique talent! Any normal person would have gave up after taking such a punishment, but you persevered and came out on top!"

Katarina: "I…couldn't have done it without you papai."

Martelo: "Si…but I only gave you a tip, all you had to do was execute it and you did. For that I could not be any happier! Is your nose still bleeding?"

Katarina (Holding it): "A little."

Martelo: "I'm trying my best to get us home! Just understand that no matter what, you are a fighter Katarina!" (Big laugh)

 _Back to the present_ …

Katarina eventually got out of the hospital in Salvador. Immediately she went to her bank to check on the money of her account. It looked like Barros sent her a large deposit sum of money. She couldn't believe her eyes! However, reality set back in. Remembering that lesson her father taught echoing in her head. "You are a fighter!" Kat's next fight was across the planet in India, but she planned to head for Russia as soon as that match was completed. With no time to waste, Katarina took the next cab going to the city airport.

Katarina: "I am gonna find you Martelo, because I am a fighter."

 **PS...I made my first KOF short story if anyone wants to look under the profile. Called the shisho & deshi. Thank you for reading.**


	10. The Grim Discovery

**The Grim Discovery**

 _Kailasanatha Temple, Maharasthra Temple, India_ …

Katarina: "Coma isso!" (Lands a rage combo)

Leo: "Pwwwwwwaaaaahhhhh!"

Katarina knocked out her latest opponent, Leo Kliesen, in their latest bout. The young spelunker gave her a good fight, but Katarina persevered by coming out on top.

Katarina: "Ha! Go run back home to mamae!" (Taunts and walks away)

Leo didn't hear Katarina's insult. She was too out of it as the medics began to approach her. There was no time to waste. Katarina needed to leave this ruin and head for the airport right away. Now is the time to try and pick up the pieces of her guardian's trail.

 _One of Moscow's airports, Moscow, Russia_ …

Before switching planes in one of Moscow's airports. Katarina finally got a hold of Barros, her new boss so that she could rendezvous with an escort to help her navigate through the city of Rostov-on-Don. After all, the tip that Miguel gave her was that this place in Rostov used to be a major facility operated by G Corp before the war escalated too heavy in that area. Much of that city was in ruins because of it. Now with Barros on the phone, he told Katarina the description of the young man that she needed to meet.

Barros: "Katarina! It's good to hear your voice again!"

Katarina: "Aye Senhor Barros. I had to wait until I made it here so I could finally call you. Now that message you sent me yesterday, it's about the escort that you recommended for me."

Barros: "Ah yes! I am good friends with this young man's father. He frequently travels to Rio on vacation, but his son is serving in the military there and is currently off duty. His name is Ruslan. Rostov-on-Don is his home town. Both of his parents used to own the chemical building before G Corp bought it 5 years ago. You two need to be very careful. The city is in ruin because of the war. Not to mention I've found some articles about the lab being used as a slave trafficking port too. Do be careful."

Katarina: "That's good to know, but what does this guy look like. Ruslan is his name?"

Barros: "Well Ruslan doesn't have the typical look of a soldier. Now his father told me he grew his hair down to his back, its jet black, and he grew a pointy beard. Ruslan stands about 171 centimeters and only weighs 60 kilograms."

Katarina: "Well, that helps. Where do I meet him?"

Barros: "He will be sitting next to you on the private flight for Rostov-on-Don. You two will be the only passengers going there since the Russian government cancelled all commercial flights to that area. Now Katarina, you must head for Terminal D, Gate 9 5:50 pm. The flight location will say Minsk, but it's the plane you and Ruslan will be riding in."

Katarina: "Is Ruslan there already?"

Barros: "Si, he should be. Good luck Katarina!"

Katarina: "Obrigado Senhor Barros. I will talk with you later. Ciao!" (Hangs up.) "Now I better make my way over there."

 _3 hours later_ …

Katarina eventually makes it to the gate location, and there she could see the scrawny looking Ruslan eagerly awaiting the woman he was supposed to meet.

Ruslan (Surprised by Kat's beauty): "You…you…must be Kathalina. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Katarina (Little annoyed): "It's Katarina."

Ruslan: "Katarina. I'm sorry. Alright…so…are you ready to go?"

Katarina: "More than ready."

Ruslan: "Okay. I will let the pilot know that you are here and then you can board."

Eventually, Katarina boarded the small aircraft heading for the city where the old G Corp lab was located. The tip Miguel gave Katarina was confirmed to be true thanks to Barros's contact with the Russian government. Katarina learned more things about the lab from Ruslan, and it truly disgusted her. Why would Martelo come to a place like this? Or did someone send him here? After all, Katarina's foster father created far more enemies than she did.

 _Nesta Sokolov Chemical Lab, Former G-Corp Facility, Rostov-on-Don, Russia…_

In Rostov-on-Don, some semblance of normalcy was returning to the city, however the scars of the battles between the Zaibatsu & G Corp were very apparent. Katarina and Ruslan landed safety at the airport despite the facility taking in only a few planes a day. In the armored truck, Ruslan drove while Katarina sat in the passenger's side. Venturing further into the city, Katarina could only shake her head looking at the bullet holes, shattered walls, rooftops, and seeing the townspeople still cleaning up the rubble. There were some Tekken Force soldiers roaming the sidewalks too on guard.

Katarina: "What the hell happened here?"

Ruslan: "The Zaibatsu's military was called by the local government to get rid of the G Corporation's influence. G Corp are not saints however. They were forcing the citizens here to detour traffic away from their industry district and then they were slowly killing off employees who used to work at Sokolov. The people were fed up and they called the city council to action. The Russian government didn't budge, but the Zaibatsu did."

Katarina: "So that means G Corporation had some things to hide if they were killing off old employees."

Ruslan: "Correct. G Corp was working on prototypes of bio androids or something like that. Rumor has it that its final product is in the King of Iron Fist Tournament."

Katarina: "Is it really?"

Ruslan: "Yes."

Katarina: "I haven't kept up with the other fighters or anything. But what does it look like?"

Ruslan: "I believe it is only half machine, but this android has human components to it."

Katarina: "An android."

Ruslan: "We are getting close to the labs. The Zaibatsu may have their soldiers covering the premises, so are you armed Katarina?"

Katarina: "Of course. Where's your stuff?"

Ruslan; "I like to use grenades and smoke bombs. They are in my backpack, and I have my Makarov pistol right here. (Inside the glove compartment.)

Katarina: "Sweet. And here I thought I would have to babysit you."

Ruslan (Blushing): "No…hehe…I have to watch my ass too." (Slows the car down) "And here we are. The labs are just over that fence."

Katarina: "It's barbed."

Ruslan (Looking at his GPS): "Then we will go under the sewers. I have gas masks too."

Katarina: "Mutio bem! I hate the smell of shit!"

Ruslan (Laughs): "Come. We better move while there is no security."

After walking about 150 feet from the truck, Ruslan finds a sewer cap to pry open using a crowbar. He and Katarina put on the gas masks and ventured inside. Katarina knew this search would be dirty which is why she dressed warmer for this colder climate with a military style get up. The two crossed under the sewer system very briefly until Ruslan found another ladder leading up back to the street level. As the two stepped back on the surface, they were officially inside the lab compound.

Ruslan: "Well we are inside now. Which building would you like to search in first?"

Katarina: "Doesn't matter honestly, there has to be a lead about papai somewhere. Let's go in here."

 _1 hour later_ …

Katarina: "Nothing in that building either."

Ruslan: "The sun is going down now. There are still some buildings we haven't checked yet. I have no idea when security might patrol here again though."

Katarina: "I'm not giving up. Its bullsh*t that there is no electricity working here."

Ruslan: "They shut the power off of this place months ago from what I've heard."

Katarina: "Never mind that. Let's keep going."

The very next facility Katarina chose to explore turned out to be a shocking discovery. Ruslan and Katarina both pried open the metal lock sealing off the entrance to one of the barracks. After breaking the lock, Ruslan opened the doors. This place was where some of the test subjects for the G Corp androit project were all housed in.

Katarina: "Holy sh*t! Look at this! It's blood all around the walls!"

Ruslan (Switching batteries on the flash light): "I'm not liking this already."

Katarina: "You watch my back. I have your front."

Ruslan (Sees her exterior, walking into the darkness of the hallway.): "Katarina? Wait!" (Follows her).

Katarina kicked in all of the doors within the first floor. There were remnants of items within most of the rooms ranging from money, to pictures, letters, cell phones, and even clothes were left behind. It was until Katarina and Ruslan made it to the top third floor were Katarina found the room where her papai was taken in. Inside the room, she discovered his watch and wallet.

Katarina (Picks up his watch first): "Papai! You were here?" (Tearing up)

Ruslan: "Katarina?"

Katarina (Crying): "This is…his! I know it's his! And this too!" (Takes his wallet while on her knees)

Ruslan (Sighs): "Katarina. We cannot stay here much longer."

A truck was coming across the premises and it was very loud. It would seem that the Tekken Force was back on patrolling the lab compound. Ruslan still wasn't sure it was them, but he had to get Katarina to stop moping and get the heck outta there before things get worse!

Ruslan (Touching her): "Please Katarina! We must move out now!"

Katarina (Looking back at him): "No! He has to be here in this place somewhere!"

Ruslan: "Do you hear that!" (The truck coming closer) "The Zaibatsu must be aware of our presence! You will not be able to find your father If we both get captured! We must go!"

Katarina (Composing herself): "Forgive me."

Ruslan: "Come! Let's go!"

Katarina quickly took the wallet and watch with her as she and Ruslan made their way back down the stairs, heading out of the abandoned barracks. Once they were outside, Ruslan scanned the area. The truck that passed the barracks drove away heading northward.

Ruslan: "I think they went away. Were good to go."

It took about 15 minutes for them to head back into the Southern portion of the complex. Suddenly some Tekken force soldiers came out of a building directly from behind Ruslan and Katarina. The two were almost near the sewer manhole in which they both came into this place from. The soldiers must have been dropped off by the truck that passed by. Either way, one of them spotted Ruslan and Katarina.

Tekken Force Soldier: "What the? Trespassers!"

Ruslan (Popping the sewer lid, realizing they been spotted!): "How did they? Katarina Get in hurry!"

Katarina (Puts on her gas mask quick): "Ok!"

About six soldiers started running for their direction with machine guns drawn. Ruslan literally jumped down in the manhole out of fear of being shot. Landing awkwardly he tweaked his left ankle. Katarina ran back to him immediately.

Katarina: "Can you stand!"

Ruslan (Getting up_: "Yeah…agh…just run!"

Sensing that the Russian could not keep up with her, Katarina made him jump on her back carrying him. Ruslan was lucky that he was a small guy or it would have been impossible even for a strong woman like Katarina to carry. Bullets started to fly in their direction, but Katarina made a sharp left turn, getting out the way. Ruslan told her that the next turn right would be were the manhole they dropped into leading for the vehicle. He also tossed a smoke bomb blocking the view of the Tekken Force soldiers. At last, the two could see the manhole despite the darkness. Getting back up the surface, both Katarina and Ruslan quickly rushed to the car, but this time Katarina took the wheel since Ruslan was in a lot of pain from overexerting his sprained ankle.

Katarina (Taking off the mask): "Where to?"

Ruslan: "Just floor it!"

Doing so, Katarina drove the armored truck at high speed. Getting back on the main roads, they drove away from the Lab facility. After a good 5 minutes of driving, Ruslan suddenly told her to head back for the airport. He then called his father talking about what happened. When Ruslan hung up, he told Katarina about his plan.

Ruslan: "Katarina. Forgive me, but when we get to the airport, you need to leave the next flight back to Moscow. I had my father buy your boarding pass already."

Katarina: "What? Why?"

Ruslan: "We have to parts way."

Katarina: "I can't leave you while you're injured! What will you do?"

Ruslan: "The Tekken Force knows we are in this city now, but not if you get out here first. I will distract them for a little while longer after you get to the airport."

Katarina: "Don't be stupid! You need to leave with me!"

Ruslan: "No! You can't die here! Not without finding your father again right?"

Katarina (Sighs): "Then how much further do I need to drive?"

Ruslan: "We are almost there."

Katarina eventually makes it at the front of the terminal. The place looked closed, but Ruslan had the security here unlock the doors.

Ruslan: "My father told security to protect you from the Tekken Force. Before I go, I want you to take this." (Shows Katarina some documents) "I found this during our search of the lab complex, I think this will help your search some more. Take it please!"

Katarina (grabs the documents.): "Ruslan. I…"

Ruslan: "I'm glad to have helped you Katarina. Do take care."

Katarina (Getting out of the truck): "I will. Ciao!"

Ruslan only smiled despite the swelling on his left ankle while sliding back to the driver side of the truck. Then he quickly drives away. The doors behind Katarina opened, allowing her inside the airport. A female security guard offered Katarina some snacks to eat while leading her to the gate for the plane flight. Her mind worried for Ruslan, but later her anxiety drifted in thought of Martelo once more. Martelo was here in Rostov-au-Don, or he used to be. Katarina couldn't picture the thought of him dying. Finally, she opened the documents containing information about another facility. She could see her guardian's name on the list of people G Corp was monitoring. They transferred him to Taiwan for a disclosed reason. Could he be there?


	11. Help From The Supercop

**Help from The Supercop**

 _Hong Kong Police Department_ …

Lei Wulong: "Hong Kong police department, this is Chief Lei Wulong speaking!"

Now chief of his hometown police department, Lei Wulong no longer needed to constantly chase criminals up and down the busy streets of Hong Kong. Now he was in charge of all the activities in the department. Of course, because his involvement at the King of Iron Fist tournaments over the years, Lei has been given special privileges and made connections to various people from all over the world in which he helped them by solving all sorts of crimes. As he was in his office doing paperwork, and watching the fights on live stream at his computer, there was a phone call from Violet System. Lei figured it must be that crazy Lee Chaolan calling him, but it was his assistant instead.

Marlene: "Good evening Chief! I'm calling on behalf of Lee Chaolan of Violet Systems. I have a special request of a case you might be interested in."

Lei: "A special case?"

Marlene: "Yes it is from a faithful client in Brazil. He has a woman in the tournament who is in search of her father. He went missing several months ago. The woman in the tournament found a document stating that G Corporation may have sent him to Taiwan or Hong Kong for undisclosed reasons."

Lei: "A missing case. What is the man's name?"

Marlene: "His nickname is Martelo. His real is ********* *********"

Lei: "Uh huh. And who is the woman that is looking for him?"

Marlene: "Katarina Alves. As a matter of fact, she is fighting as we speak."

Lei: "Really?" (Looks at his monitor of the fight between her and Steve Fox from Singapore). "Well I be damn, I'm watching the fight right now. So that's her?"

Marlene: "Yes it is. So are you willing to help us on behalf of our friend Faron Barros and Mr. Chaolan?"

Lei: "Alright then. Can you send Katarina here to Hong Kong after the fight?"

Marlene: "I will once my contact gets in touch with her. Hopefully she doesn't lose and is unconscious."

Lei (Sees Steve connecting Katarina with a vicious uppercut): "Uuuuu! I don't think she is getting back up from that!"

Marlene (Also watching on her TV): "Oh no! I thought she could pull off an upset."

Lei: "Yeah. Steve has seen his fair share of kicking opponents. I can tell the young lady underestimated his fighting ability."

Marlene: "I will get in touch with her soon enough! Just be patient Mr. Wulong. I will also email you the document we got from Katarina. Thank you for taking the time to look into this case sir!"

Lei: "You are quite welcome m'am! Tell Lee I said hi okay?"

Marlene: "Yes Mr. Chaolan I will! Nighty night!"

Lei: "Have a good day! Bye bye!" (Hangs up)

After examining the document, Lei felt more compelled to look this mystery. He also learned about various martial artists once again disappearing from their loved ones this past year. G Corp did have a laboratory in the Hong Kong area, but he never heard from his detectives that G Corp was involved in kidnappings at this place. Then Lei looked up the profile of Gigas and read about the bio weapon's design. The project was in fact completed in Taiwan, the same territory has G Corporation's main HQ. The connection with this android and the past kidnappings did indicate a correlation.

 _Two days later, Hong Kong Police Department_ …

Secretary: "Mr. Wulong is ready to see you now?"

Katarina made it inside the police headquarters, despite feeling embarrassed about having to wear an ice pack under her chin. She also wore a sunhat to keep from having to look at everybody staring at her. Lei Wulong's office was at the top floor where he patiently waited for the woman to arrive. As the double doors opened in the office, Katarina tiled her head up to see the middle-aged Chinese man standing to shake her hand.

Lei: "Greetings. The name is Lei Wulong, but you can call me chief!"

Katarina (Not shaking his hand): "Thank you for inviting me into your city Mr. Wulong, but...I have had a bad history with cops back home. They get into my ass all the time because of what I do."

Lei (People's eyebrow): "Okay? But your friend insisted I get involved with the search of your father. There are other things I can find to do if you don't believe in my skills as a detective. I am familiar with your work as a bounty hunter, so there is no need to feel so agitated. Come…let's take a ride shall we?"

 _In the police car_ …

Lei: "We are heading for the only G Corporation Lab in the Hong Kong territory. Their influence is not big here like it is in Taiwan, but I do know that this place specializes in bio chemical production. The Gigas project I'm sure you have heard of it. I believe that thing uses a chemical that is like plasma for enhanced endurance and strength. I want to talk with the person in charge there to find out if that is true."

Katarina: "They have to know where my father is. I found his trinkets in Russia. G Corp will pay if they decided to harm him! Agh!" (Chin still hurts.)

Lei: "Let me do the talking. Beside you still are hurt from the fight with my friend Steve Fox. Is your chin alright?"

Katarina: "I've received worse hits. That boxer…Steve you said he's your friend?"

Lei: "Yep. Funny enough I tried to arrest his mother and he stopped me. When I found out about that, then we reached an understanding. I've been keeping tabs on him ever since, even fought him head to head like you did two tournaments ago. But I didn't lose!" (Laughing)

Katarina (Punches him on his shoulder): "Just do your damn job! Uuuu!" (Chin pains)

Lei (Almost swerved off the highway): "Lady! Are you trying to make us crash!"

Katarina (In more pain holding her face): "Just…drive!"

 _Sai Kung G Corporation Factory, Hong Kong_ …

Lei (Parked the car hidden in the trees): "This is the place."

Katarina: "Are they gonna let you in?"

Lei: "They have to…I'm the police chief of this territory."

Lei Wulong sternly walks over to the front gate and asks to speak with someone in the forensics department about their products. The guard noticed his face and immediately summoned a scientist to come give Lei Wulong a tour of the labs. The person coming out of the lobby door was a woman who was even taller than Katarina and wore browline glasses. She introduced herself to Lei Wulong and Katarina.

Huo Mingzhu: "Hello chief, my name is Huo Mingzhu, but just call me Ming. I am the head of the forensics department here at Sai Kung. Can I help you in any way?"

Lei: "I would like to know more about the types of plasma you guys make here at Sai Kung and a little tour if you mind sweety."

Ming (Smiles): "Sure chief, follow me."

The tour took about 20 mintues all together, and Lei finally asked her about the Gigas project as the three stood above some refineries on a bridge. That name Gigas. It kept creeping in Katarina's head like a nagging drill chipping away on the asphalt. Finally, while Lei was talking with Ming, Katarina pulled her cell phone and looked at the remaining tournament. Her very last match was indeed against the very being she and Lei are investigating.

Week 7 Xiaoyu

Week 8 Gigas

Katarina (Holding her mouth, thinks): "I do have to fight it! And yet this b!tch here has yet to reveal on how this thing was made!"

Lei (follows Ming back downstairs): "Are you sure you were not involved in the creation of Gigas project?"

Ming: "Yes, I was not in charge of creating that being. In fact I was one of the few employees who opposed in the making of such a monstrosity! However, it is true that this place creates the hypoxia preconditioned plasma or HPP. It is the blood type of Gigas. As much as I wish to stop making this product, my father is one of the original founders of G Corp before Kazuya took over the executive leadership. He is one of the employees who approved of creating the Gigas project. If I disobeyed him now, my life is over!" (Holds her clipboard tight on her chest)

Lei (puts her hand on his shoulder): "Hey hey now. Don't worry. I very glad I came to this today to know more about this Gigas and you."

Ming (Dries hear tears): "Thank you chief."

Katarina (annoyed): "Enough of the sapping! Where can I find Gigas? Ouch!" (Chin in pain again)

Ming (To Kat): "Oh! I'm sorry, but even if I told you where Gigas is, he would be hard to approach. When Gigas is not used, he always returns to Millennium Tower for cyrogenic chamber sleep. An electronic security system keep a tight watch on him before he is released from his slumber. Gigas must have did something horrible to you or someone else hasn't he?"

Katarina: "Let's just say that thing will lead me to someone I care about dearly. I don't give a shit if it can't talk, I will make it talk! Ow!"

Lei: "Katarina, I said not to talk! I'm sorry, she is a competitor in the tournament, and a person closely involved in my case."

Ming: "Oh I see."

Lei: "Thank you for your cooperation Ming. We will take our leave now, can I have your information so we can keep in touch?"

Ming: "It would be my pleasure chief!" (Smiles)

 _Back in Lei's car_ …

Lei: "Forgive me Kat. At least we know some information about Gigas now. Millennium Tower is no easy place to infiltrate."

Katarina: "That's okay…because I have to fight that creature in my last match."

Lei: "Huh?"

Katarina: "While you were flirting with that woman, I looked at my schedule and saw that name 'Gigas' as my last match for the prelims. The fight is in Millennium Tower."

Lei: "I see. This is a golden opportunity to infiltrate the tower and find out more about your father's disappearance."

Katarina: "You're not doing what I'm thinking right?"

Lei: "Bust inside the tower undercover? You better believe it!"

Katarina: "Just don't mess up and get caught by G Corp's men."

Lei: "The same can be said for you. An inexperienced bounty hunter like yourself can't get caught in the webs of Kazuya Mishima and his schemes. No doubt he funded the Gigas project to fuel the ongoing war between him and his father. It still won't be easy to arrest them both however."

Katarina: "Well…for now I just need to recover my body, fight this little girl (Xiaoyu) and then be ready to face this creature. I really hope papai is okay."

Lei: "You got a hotel?"

Katarina: "No…I came straight to your department like I was told to do."

Lei: "I would take you to my place…but it's really dirty in there. You can stay at the W Hotel. Its looks like a trendy place for someone like you."

Katarina (Getting sleepy): "Just lead the way to it." (Yawns)

 _Several days later_ …

It was now time to travel into the China interior for Katarina to face off against Xiaoyu. However, before leaving the W hotel, a rejuvenated Kat was met once again by the super cop, who would escort her back to the city's airport.

Lei: "Hey you! You seem to be a little different this time around. Are you ready to go!"

Katarina (Smirks): "I'm ready. Before we leave, you should tell me how you plan to get inside the tower before my last fight."

Lei: "Sure…sure. Just hop in the car and I will fill you in on my plans for next week."

The time drew closer for Katarina to fight Gigas. She just hoped that her father was safe in Taiwan and that G Corp did not do anything else to harm him.


	12. Prelude To The Last Prelim Match

**Prelude To The Last Prelim Match**

 _The Dragon's Nest…Hunan Province, China_ …

Katarina (Serious tone.): "Do you give up yet?"

Xiaoyu (On one knee, but starts whimpering): "Oh grandpa! Panda! I hope you guys are ok?"

Katarina: "Say what?"

Xiaoyu: "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying out of guilt." (Struggling to stand while holding her bruised right leg.)

Katarina: "If you keep going at this rate…you will be down for good."

Xiaoyu: "I can't give up…agh!" (Collapses again.)

Katarina (Sighs): "Poor thing."

Official: "It looks like the opponent cannot continue the match. Katarina Alves wins!"

Medics nearby approached Xiaoyu who for the time being could not get up because of Katarina's repeated low kicks. For Katarina, now the last preliminary match in the tournament will be against Gigas. With a heavy breath to relax her nerves, Katarina left the stage and decided to meet Lei Wulong again in Hong Kong.

 _Six days later on a building rooftop in Taipei, Taiwan_ …

Lei (With some binoculars): "Man…that place's security is tighter than I expected."

Katarina: "Let me see!"

Lei: "Ok! Ok!"

Katarina (Takes the binoculars): "It's a pretty building, but why so many guards?"

Lei: "Because it's Kazuya were dealing with here. He has to be so intimidating."

Katarina: "Sooo…you have a plan to get in there?"

Lei: "The weakest point I could find was at the parking lot area. I can use the ventilation duct system to slip inside and use the least patrolled area on the entire skyscraper, the staircase."

Katarina: "How often have you broken into these tightly secured high rises?"

Lei: "Enough times not to fall down."

Katarina: "Very funny."

Lei: "We should go back for the hotel. Think you're ready for tomorrow? Gigas I mean?"

Katarina: "I will find a way to stop that thing. That is for sure." (Walking back to the rooftop door)

Lei (Studying her body language): "Hmmm…she's seems too anxious. I just hope it doesn't cause her to get killed."

 _Later that night in Katarina's hotel room_ …

After returning to the hotel room, Katarina was so worried about her father's well-being that she ended up calling Barros again. She wasn't sure why, but Katarina felt liked she needed to hear another voice to try and give some semblance of hope that Martelo is still alive as G Corp's hostage.

Katarina (Calling): "C'mon…please respond."

Dores: "Faron Barros residence? State your name por favor."

Katarina: "Katarina Alves now is Barros available?"

Dores (Frowning at Kat's rudeness): "Just a moment."

 _After some pause_ …

Barros: "Oi Katarina! It's good you finally called back! Are you doing well?"

Katarina: "I am fine…it's just…I don't know what tomorrow will bring for me if I find out Martelo is dead."

Barros: "Listen…whatever tomorrow brings, you must keep your head held high and not fold under the guilt of not being there for him. I know your dad must have had a strong reason to leave you out of his duty on that day. You know he did that to protect you si?"

Katarina (Tearing up): "He still could have said something."

Barros: "I understand, however, you must realize Martelo felt the need to face this enemy on his own. If he is captured, then it is up to you and your friends to free him. By the way, I believe Eddy & Christie will be in Taiwan tomorrow as well."

Katarina: "Que, does Eddy have a match here?"

Barros: "Yes he should…I will have him contact you as soon as he lands down there. I know the Hong Kong detective is there with you, but only two people inside the G Corp headquarters is something that will require more than 2 guys."

Katarina: "That's fine with me…as long as Eddy and Christie don't get caught I mean."

Barros: "I have confidence in them, and I have confidence in you Katarina."

Katarina (Wiping her face): "I'm happy that I made this call. Whatever tomorrow brings, I will be prepared for it. Obriagdo Senhor Barros."

Barros: "Ben-vinda Katarina. You have my blessing. Be safe!"

Katarina: "I will Senhor! I will! Chau!"

 _Earlier the Next Day_ …

After a much easier sleep compared to the night before, Katarina was refocused and prepared herself for the upcoming fight. Meeting Lei down at the lobby, he could tell Katarina felt much more at ease this time. Yet Lei was not sure why.

Lei: "There you are! I see you are eager to do this!"

Katarina: "Most definitely! As a matter of fact, we have some company who should be on their way right about now."

The slide doors open up and there is Eddy with Christie tagging along behind him. His fight would be at the same place as Kat's. Lei was a little surprised that Eddy would be here, but was happy to see him in good health and Christie too.

Lei: "What? Look who appeared out of nowhere! How have you been Eddy?"

Eddy: "It's been a long time detective. Aren't you in Hong Kong?"

Lei: "I am…but because this case with G Corp has my undivided attention I notified my people that I would be in Taiwan cracking down on the disappearance of Katarina's dad."

Eddy: "I see. We should find a ride and discuss on how to sabotage Millennium Tower."

Lei: "Don't worry…I got us a rental car. Come, follow me."

 _30 minutes later, near a street by the Millennium Tower_ …

Lei parked the car close by the tower…from here he discussed his plan of sneaking inside the tower.

Lei: "Here is the deal guys. Eddy will act as a decoy by entering the front entrance before he fights the girl named Chloe. I hear she has only lost two fights, so Eddy you gotta be careful with her. I mean she can cut a rug just like you can."

Eddy (Smirk): "Sounds like a challenge."

Lei: "While Eddy is fighting I will begin my infiltration inside the tower. I want the ladies to act as my decoys until I can get inside the ventilation system. Katarina, Gigas should be inside his chamber pod on the 20th floor. If he is not there, then head for Kazuya's floor office space."

Eddy: "Is Kazuya there right now?"

Lei: "I'm not 100% sure on that."

Eddy (Disappointed): "Damn."

Christie: "Focus on the fight first. Let us find him for you."

Lei: "Eddy if you win your fight just go upstairs and look for me, Christie, or Kat. And I got parachutes for each of you. Put it in your pockets so that we might can get out the skyscraper if the going back downstairs thing doesn't help. We got this team. Is everyone ready?"

 _Everyone nods_ …

Lei: "Good. Let's go ladies! Eddy kick ass!"

Lei Wulong's plan was going beautifully…He got inside in the ventilation shaft with no trouble as Katarina and Christie took out the entire parking lot squad with ease. Because of that disturbance, there were less guards at the front entrance. Eddy took out the remaining soldiers while civilians and workers were leaving out of the building due to the security breach.

Lei was the first one to reach the Gigas level at the 20th floor. It appears that the humanoid creature was already out of the cage. However, he had a job to do so he entered inside the chamber room anyway to find some valuable clues. Katarina and Christie made it upstairs next. Kat peeked inside the room and could see Lei was still taking photos and looking for any evidence of Martelo. She decided not to get in his way and felt that Christie should go back to Eddy.

Katarina: "Say girlfriend…why don't you see if Eddy is alright? I will go upstairs alone."

Christie: "Huh? Are you sure? I am scared of Eddy fighting that girl, but…"

Katarina: "Si. Gigas is here. I can almost feel it! And I must know where my father is! This is my fight! So go on!"

Christie (Backing away): "Alright. I'm going back."

Katarina (Nodding): "Muito bem." (Heading for the elevator.) "Please be alive Martelo!"

 _The 50_ _th_ _floor, Kazuya's office level_ …

Ironically…no one was inside the Kazuya office level, not even the boss himself. All except for one being…Gigas! When Katarina left the elevator, she drew her gun and began searching the area. Since no one was inside, Katarina went outside for the helicopter pad and terrace.

Katarina: "It's quiet…too quiet."

Gigas (Above the roof): "Rrrroooooaaaaa!"

Gigas was over the top of the spire and he landed so hard on the terrace, it shook the floor a little bit. Katarina at last gazed at the experimental being before her. This thing was huge! He stood even taller than her father! She couldn't be frightened however. If Katarina could stop this thing from rampaging, then she will be one step closer to finding out where Martelo is.

Katarina: "Alright you freak! I will make you tell me where papai is! You hear me?!"


	13. Versus Gigas

**Versus Gigas**

 _50_ _th_ _floor of G Corporation's Millennium Tower, Taipei, Taiwan_ …

Katarina: "Alright you freak! I will make you tell me where papai is! You hear me?!"

The mighty Gigas finally revealed itself in front of Katarina. Gigas was much bigger than Katarina had imagined. He or it had to be well over 7 feet tall. The model was a much better creation than its counterpart the JACK 7 only losing three of out 7 bouts in the preliminary matches. Lars notably defeated Gigas in the seventh match, but the developers of Gigas quickly repaired the bio android. Even though all of them evacuated the building, they were more than confident that Gigas alone would eliminate any threats of trespassers in Millennium Tower. Match or no match.

Gigas (Marching forward): "Gaaaaa!"

Katarina (Thinks): "Here he comes."

Gigas swung his gigantic left fist over the top of Katarina, she quickly moved to her right avoiding the attack. It was an easy dodge but the power of that punch was evident. Gigas punched the ground and the force left a huge crack on the granite floor. Katarina was looking for a weakness to exploit Gigas. There needed to be an opening somewhere.

 _Meanwhile, back at the lobby area_ …

Eddy: "Hey! Wake up! Tell me where is Kazuya!"

Eddy and Lucky Chloe encountered each other, and by sheer willpower, the Capoeira master somehow managed to knock out Chloe with an aerial style kick over the top of her skull. Eddy kept shaking Chloe's shoulders to snap out of it because she was still breathing. However, Eddy was unaware that a few reinforcements were coming in his direction aiming their guns at him. Finally hearing footsteps, Eddy turned around and realized he was in trouble.

Eddy: "Damn!"

 _Ratatatatatat_ …

Eddy: "Huh? What the?"

Lei (From the 2nd floor): "Hey hey!"

The veteran super cop, Lei Wulong quickly shot up the soldiers coming after Eddy. Christie followed him from the 2nd floor as the two just left from the 20th floor out of Gigas' chamber.

Lei: "Are you alright?"

Eddy: "Thanks to you I am!"

Christie: "We are coming down Eddy!"

Eddy turned around and noticed Lucky Chloe had ran away while he wasn't looking. He was fuming over the fact that Chloe did not respond to him while he was trying to make the girl open her eyes and talk. Nonetheless, the three fighters were safe from harm.

 _Back to the fight_ …

The whole time Katarina was avoiding Gigas's heavy attacks. She decided to finally make an advance try to break one of the tentacles clinging on the back of Gigas. Katarina jumped behind Gigas and tried to pull on a tentacle, but she was not making progress. Then Gigas grabbed Katarina by her jacket and threw her away like a ragdoll. Katarina went straight for the windows covering Kazuya's personal lounge as the curtain glass shattered. That gave her a lot pain as a result.

Slowly rising up with glass crystals all over her clothes, Kat took out her pistol and tried to stop Gigas from advancing. The bullets made dents, but the armor of Gigas was still thick enough to keep the bio android intact. In frustration, Katarina threw her pistol away and finally took an attempt to fight it.

Katarina (In rage): "Tell me where papai is!"

Using her high heels, Katarina executed a combination of kicks to immobilize Gigas. However, this did not prove to damage Gigas, expect making more dents along his body. Annoyed by her attacks, Gigas grabbed Katarina before she could get away again with both hands. Holding Kat's neck with the left hand, Gigas connected a hard right fist dead in Katarina's face! The impact broke her sunglasses and she went flying again. Now for the first time in a while, Kat's nose was bleeding. Before she could stand again, Gigas kicked her again on her abdomen. She rolled from the force in more pain. Finally, Gigas placed his enormous foot on her chest, squeezing the life of Katarina as a result.

Katarina: "Aaaaaaaaaa!"

Gigas was sensing Katarina's life force slowly draining. A couple of more heavy stomps and the woman's ribs would break like twigs. The second stomp made Katarina cry even more. How could it end like this? Was Katarina going to die by this monster? Gigas raised his right foot again, but then something happened. The monster stopped moving.

Katarina with her remaining strength started moving backwards. Gigas stood back on two feet and just looked at Katarina not moving a muscle. What was going on? This thing was about to kill her, but now it's showing mercy? Then the creature spoke, calling out her name.

Gigas: "Katarina."

Katarina: "Huh?"

Out of nowhere, a G Corp helicopter appeared above the rooftop, about three soldiers ascended down from the helicopter, drawing out assault rifles at Kat's direction. However Gigas turned around to shield Katarina from heavy fire. Then the bio android started attacking the soldiers one by one. They could do nothing against it. The helicopter above them had no weapons equipped, so its only option was to fly away. Then, Gigas turned around to view Katarina one more time before it dashed off by jumping off the 50th floor balcony. In disbelief, Katarina cried out for Gigas to stop.

Katarina: "Wait!" (Collapsing.) "Don't…just go."

Kat was losing her breath and was in severe pain because of Gigas's stomping. Then Lei Wulong spotted Katarina all by herself, but on her knees. Eddy and Christie went back for the rental car as instructed by Lei so that when he could find Katarina, Eddy would be the one to drive off by the time Lei and Kat would return back on the street level.

Lei: "Katarina! Are you hurt?"

Katarina (Passing out.): "L…Lei."

Lei: "Katarina!" (Picks her up as she went unconscious.) "Desperate times call for desperate measures!"

Relying on the parachute that Lei uses for pulling off crazy stuns like what he about to do now, the cop jumped off the building with the lady in his arms! After about five seconds the parachute automatically activated as it slowed down the descending fall of Lei Wulong. At the street level, Christie spotted someone falling from the tower inside the rental car. She pointed it out to Eddy who was still looking around for any sign of danger from G Corp's security forces.

Christie: "Oh no! Eddy! Somebody is falling off the tower! Is that Lei?"

Eddy (Looks up from the front view windshield.) "You're right Christie! Its Lei! We better move it before he lands!"

The parachute did send Lei further away from Millennium Tower but the trajectory of his descent was about to make him hit another building. Lei made a sharp twist to his body going left trying to dodge the building. With this maneuver, Lei did avoid the building, but some of the parachute stuffing caught along the edge of the stairway attached to the side of this building. The parachute got off balance and Lei started spinning around before hitting the pavement pretty rough. He lost Kat in his arms as she rolled about six times before hitting the nearby dumpster. Thankfully, it did not tilt over crushing her. Shaken up, Lei got back on his feet, cleaning himself off. He realized he lost Kat in his arms before seeing where she went.

Lei (Sees Kat): "D'ohh! I'm sorry I dropped you Katarina!"

 _Car beeps_ …

Eddy: "Lei! Are you alright!"

Lei (Picks up Kat again): "Yeah…but Kat is not fine!"

Lei carefully placed the injured Katarina in the backseat and he seat on the other side as Eddy quickly drove off. Lei called at a hospital not too far from the tower so that Katarina could get checked into the intensive care unit. While he was investigating, Lei stumbled on some disturbing information about Martelo. If Kat could survive her beatdown from Gigas, Lei would have to be the one to spill the beans.


	14. Hard Truth

**Hard Truth**

 _Queen Elizabeth Hospital, Hong Kong_ …

Katarina was quickly taken to the hospital in Taiwan, but Lei Wulong knew Kat could not stay there since they just broke into the headquarters of G Corporation. Lucky for him, he had friends in high places here at Taipei. A special chopper was called for Kat. Once her wounds were treated she was brought back to Hong Kong with Eddy and Christie following. Lei decided to stay in Taiwan a while little longer because during his search, he found another address which housed Martelo and the other captives who were kidnapped by G Corp's special forces.

After being admitted in another medical facility in Hong Kong, Katarina was placed in ICU, but visitors were permitted to visit her. Katarina woke up the next day incredibly sore from the fight. Christie was in the room with her watching stream videos on Eddy's cell phone. Once again, Eddy was out getting some lunch for the two women. When Katarina woke up, Christie stopped what she was doing.

Christie: "Katarina? Hey! Welcome back! Are you feeling better?"

Kat (Grimacing): "Wh…where am I?"

Christie: "In a hospital, back in Hong Kong. I was nervous for you because of your condition against that Gigas thing."

Katarina: "I lost didn't I? I…didn't learn a thing about where my father went."

Christie: "Well…I got just got a call form Lei. He is on his way here to tell you about Martelo."

Katarina: "He is? Agh!" (Chest pain)

Christie: "If you are still hurting then I will stay quiet. I don't wanna make you uncomfortable."

Katarina: "No…I will get through this. I won't let G Corp get away with it!" (Hurting again)

Katarina tries to rise up from the bed, but the pain was too much. She drops back on the mattress. Christie could only look her not knowing what else to say. A knock on the door was heard. Christie let Eddy in with their lunch. Yet when Christie offered Kat lunch, she didn't want any of it. Katarina was hurting too bad and later she drifted back to sleep. Then, Kat started to dream.

Voice: "Hey! Hey! Wake up Katarina!"

Katarina opened her eyes. It looked like she was sleeping on a hammock, near a beach. And she felt a lot smaller for some reason. The shadowy figure that appeared before Katarina was none other than her foster father, Martelo. He had a frown on his face look down on his foster daughter.

Martelo: "If you were going to sleep on the hammock, you could have told me."

Katarina: "Huh?"

Martelo: "Don't huh me! C'mon get up! We are going to miss the festival!"

Katarina (In her head): "Festival? What the…?" (Looks down at her tiny feet) "Why am I small like this, and my voice? Wait? This looks so familiar. Is this the…Bertioga Carnaval Festival? How long has it been? But…wait papai!"

Katarina dreamt of the past. Martelo went on a vacation to get away from his deadly occupation as a bounty hunter. He took the young 11 year old Katarina to vacation spot in Sao Paulo state, just the two of them. It was definitely of one the more enjoyable times in her life. When it was nightfall, they simply went back to the rental home Martelo took and watched the fireworks go off at the beach harbor. Then he spoke to Katarina about how she felt that day.

Martelo: "What do you think Kat? How do you feel at this moment?"

Katarina: "I feel…happy. Happy that I got to see this! I will remember this for the rest of my life!"

Marterlo: "That is good Kat. Now you must make me a promise."

Katarina: "A promise?"

Martelo: "I brought you out here because I have a big mission to complete next week. This could be the toughest job I have ever done. If I don't make it back, I want to you to live with my sister."

Katarina: "You will make it papai! You can't die on me!"

Martelo: "Promise me this Kat. Even if I die, I don't want you to mourn me. You must keep a smile of your face and continue to live. Think about this night and my words. Remember it well."

Katarina: "Papai…I."

Martelo: "I know it's hard, but you must remain strong. I know this is a world filled with people who cannot be trusted, but I never want to find out if you are sad or remain lonely if I don't come back. Just be free and happy. Promise?"

Katarina (Crying): "Promise." (Hugs him)

Martelo (Sighs): "Kat. What did I tell you about crying over me?"

 _Back to the present_ …

Katarina (Waking up): "Hmmm…mmmm."

Sitting over the chair to her left was Lei Wulong who continued reading a book of sorts. Then he heard Katarina waking up.

Lei: "Katarina?"

Katarina (Looks at Lei): "Lei? Where is Christie?"

Lei: "I told them they could go back to the hotel after I arrived. I've only been here for about 90 minutes."

Katarina: "Where were you since then?"

Lei: "I went to a warehouse G Corp owns off the port of Taoyuan. This is where they experimented on the people who were part of the Gigas. I found your father Katarina. He is Gigas and he is not Gigas."

Katarina: "Que? Papai? What are you saying Lei?"

Lei: "I found his body in that warehouse along with many others. It was one of the most gruesome crimes scenes I've ever encountered. Your father's head was left cut open along with his heart taken out of his chest. I later found out that the brain inside Gigas' head belongs to your father. That's what I mean when I say Gigas is your father."

Katarina (Shakes her head in disbelief): "This…this has to be a dream. Tell me I'm dreaming this!"

Lei: "I'm sorry Kat. This is hard to process, but…"

Katarina: "That…thing! Is my father! Then why? Why did he run away after he knew who I was?" (Crying)

Lei: "Huh?"

 _Katarina starts crying, still in disbelief_ …

Lei (consoles her): "It hurts. I know Kat. You don't have to say anything else right now."

Lei was not sure what Katarina meant by saying that Gigas spoke to her. So despite being an augmentation, Gigas had developed the ability of speech? Was it possible that there is still some way Martelo lived within Gigas? Lei stayed with Katarina until he himself was getting hungry. He made sure to get warmer food for Katarina and this time around she did eat. Lei never said anything to her because she knew Katarina was not in the mood to speak. She still could not process what the cop told her about Martelo. All Katarina could do at this point was rest her injured body. Once she would be medically cleared to leave the hospital, Katarina planned to find out the truth for herself.


	15. Saying Farewell

**Saying Farewell**

 _Queen Elizabeth Hospital, Hong Kong_ …

Three more days pass and Katarina was still not yet medically cleared to leave the hospital. The frustration of sitting in bed made Katarina ever more agitated. She cursed her own weakness of not stopping that monster Gigas. The thought of Lei Wulong's words still couldn't register in her head. Three days ago he said that thing was her long lost guardian Martelo. Then yesterday, Chief Wulong returned and said that the Taiwan government brought Martelo's corpse to Hong Kong's Queen Elizabeth Hospital so Kat could have the option to view it. Finally this morning the doctor tells Katarina that she would be free to leave the place.

Doctor: "Misses Alves. I have looked at your x-rays. Two of your ribs are still partially fractured so I recommend not fighting for at least one month. Other than that your other injuries are healing very quickly. Detective Wulong also told me that your father is in our autopsy room if you wish to see him. I can have a nurse take you there if you like."

Katarina: "Thank you doctor. I want to see him one more time."

Doctor: "Alright. Then I will have a nurse escort you there shortly."

Katarina nodded in gratitude. Before she could move forward, Kat just wanted to see her father's face one last final time. The nurse eventually showed up and took Katarina inside the autopsy hall. In one of the morgue rooms, Martelo's corpse was kept inside one of the many cases attached to the wall. The nurse made sure Katarina wanted to see her father in his gruesome condition one last time.

Nurse (Pulls out the case): "Here he is Ms. Alves. Are you sure you want to see him like this?"

Katarina (Without hesitation): "Do it. Take off the covers."

After removing the covers, Katarina finally viewed her father's broken corpse. Lei Wulong accurately described Martelo's disfigurement from the torturous experimentations done upon him. Katarina promised she would not cry, but the anger seeped in. Her fists were balled up so tight that the nails were digging into her palms.

Katarina: "What have they done to you papai? They are gonna pay for this! I swear it!"

The nurse backs up from Kat's outburst. She was second guessing herself that this was a bad idea to bring Katrina into this place after all. Katarina turns arounds to see the woman frightened. She apologized.

Katarina: "I'm…sorry. I told myself not to get angry but I did anyway." (Wiping her face again under her glasses.)

Nurse: "Oh. Do forgive me, I understand. I've seen many gruesome things happen to people, but not quite like this."

Katarina: "Have you guys contacted my employer?"

Nurse: "Um no. I wasn't told to."

Katarina: "I see. My cell phone is dead so I need to make a phone call back home. I will not let my father's body stay in this place."

Nurse: "Oh no problem! We can do that for you."

Katarina: "I appreciate it."

Once Kat made the call to Faron Barros, her new employer, she felt much more at ease. The hospital will move the body of Martelo back to his native country within 24 to 48 hours. Before leaving Hong Kong, Kat met up with Eddy and Christie who were leaving as well at the international airport. The tournament was now in its elimination stages, Eddy and Christie were on their way, however, to the USA. Katarina's plane going in route to Rio was leaving first, so she had to make the conversation quick. The three of them sat down in a lounge near Kat's gate.

Eddy: "So it's true after all. G Corporation used your father's organs and transferred them over to Gigas, that bio android. That is terrible."

Christie: "Again, we really feel for you Katarina."

Katarina: "Obrigado, both of you."

Eddy: "We will continue bringing the fight to the Mishimas. Their terrorism has gone on long enough."

Christie: "Eddy, I was contacted by my friend Julia about an infiltration mission at the Zaibatsu headquarters. I'm thinking about joining them."

Eddy: "It's going to be dangerous Christie. If I don't advance in the tournament, then at least you will have me to watch over you."

Christie: "I know, but if we can stop the tournament sooner, the better right?"

Eddy: "Does she have enough support to pull off such a feat?"

Christie: "She has a few capable fighters, but soldiers? I don't know if Julia thought about that."

Eddy: "See, I would not be so quick to jump into a group like that. They will need all the support they can get, even if it's through military or civilian intervention."

Christie (Head down): "Well…it was just a thought."

Eddy (See Kat's frown while eating a fruit salad): "Katarina. What will you do after you bury your father?"

Katarina: "Isn't it obvious. I'm going to hunt down anyone responsible at G Corp for killing papai."

Eddy: "With your injuries not healed?"

Katarina: "Do not try to stop me! Both of you!"

Eddy: "Who said anything about stopping you? We all want payback, but we need to play it smart. If you recklessly get killed without a plan, your payback will be all for nothing."

Eddy's assertive tone at Katarina made her more humble. Then Christie spoke up again.

Christie: "Kat…I could talk with my friend Julia again. She used to work under G Corp before they tried to kill her. Maybe she knows some ways to infiltrate the bases they own and you can make your marks that way."

Katarina (smiles): "See I knew I liked you Christie. You better make sure you call me when you do speak with your friend."

Christie (Nervously laughs): "Of course. No problemo."

Katarina (Looks at her watch): "It's almost time."

Eddy: "Send Barros our regards for us."

Christie: "Take care Katarina."

Katarina (Standing up laughing): "You are too sweet Christie! Eddy you better look after my girl or I will come after you!"

Eddy (Smirks): "I won't let that happen."

Katarina (Takes her bag): "Muito bem! Farewell!" (Walking off.)

 _1 day later, Faron Barros Residence, Paqueta Island, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_ …

Faron Barros, a former lawyer now retired, greeted Katarina with open arms since hearing about Martelo's unfortunate end. He could tell the woman was battered up from her travels and fights. Barros allowed Katarina to sleep in the same room where Christie slept. They would talk again in the next morning.

Barros (Greets): "Bom dia, Senhora Alves. How are your wounds?"

Katarina (Enters the dining room): "Other than my ribs, I'm feeling fine."

Barros: "I see. Well I just received a phone call from the Rio Police, the government has retrieved your father's body, but we should pick a place for his burial. Do you know of a place to bury him?"

Katarina: "I will bury him in my birthplace city. I know his sister may not like that, but I know it's better than being buried in a sea full of other tombstones like here in Rio or Sao Paulo."

Barros: "Your father has a sister?"

Katarina: "Si, but she and I have not been on good terms for years now. She…doesn't approve of my lifestyle."

Barros: "I understand. Let me be the one to break the news for her, I'm sure his sister does not know about his passing away."

Katarina: "Once again Barros I appreciate this."

Barros: "It's no trouble for me Katarina. However, I must ask, what will you do after you bury Martelo?"

Katarina: "I have to get back at those who did this to him. Thanks to Chief Wulong, I know who it is that must pay for stealing him away from me. I won't give up until G Corporation is gone for good!"

Barros (Sighs): "Now you are in the same predicament as Eddy. Did you speak with him about this?"

Katarina: "Yes I did, but he told me that I needed to plan things out if I want to be rid of G Corporation."

Barros: "Really? I'm surprised that came out of his mouth. He's wising up I see. That's good."

Katarina: "I'm an improviser, not a planner Senhor Barros. They will get what is coming to them, I mean it!"

Barros: "Your anger is warranted Senhora Alves, but like Eddy stated, do not let it hinder your actions. Kazuya Mishima will have no trouble defeating those with impulsive decision making trying to stop him. Only strike when the opportunity for success presents itself."

Katarina (Impressed): "Wow…Senhor that sounded like something papai would say."

Barros (Laughing): "See you younger folks should listen to your elders more often."

Katarina (Rolling eyes): "Ha ha real funny."

Barros: "Well at any rate…my maid has cooked us breakfast. Let's sit down, eat, and later we will go the police mortuary in Rio and make arrangements to send your father over to where did you say again?"

Katarina: "Sorocaba, the city where I was born."

Barros: "Ah yes Sorocaba! Come! Let us eat and then will be ready to go!"

After finishing their meal, Barros and Katarina took the ferry boat back to the one of Rio de Janeiro's many harbors so they could travel towards the police station. From there, Barros met with the chief there requesting to have Martelo's body sent to the Santa Maria Isabel Funeral home in Sorocaba to begin the process for the burial service. Once that was taken care of, Katarina once again thanked Barros and left back for Sao Paulo state.


	16. A New Resolve

**A New Resolve**

 _Batista Cemetery, Sorocaba, Brazil_ …

Today is the day for the burial of Martelo. Katarina spent that time by sending out invitations to various people that she and her father trusted in order to attend the funeral. The turnout was small as expected by Katarina at the funeral home. It was good to speak with some old acquaintances, but by the time she and her associates went to the cemetery for the official burial, someone unexpected arrived at the site.

It was Martelo's surviving sister, Terese who managed to locate the cemetery coming all the way from Sao Paulo just like Katarina and most of her attendants did. The woman cried profusely while the priest gave the final burial rites. Terese could not even view Martelo one last time, despite his disfigured body being closed off in the coffin. Not even Katarina could look at it again, holding back tears.

At last, the funeral was over, everyone started to leave the cemetery. However, Terese angrily approached Katarina. She was upset over the fact that Katarina could have prevented Martelo's death. Katarina in the past, would have cussed Terese out whenever the older woman found Kat was doing something immoral. It could have been anything, let alone following in Martelo's footsteps as a bounty hunter/assassin. This time with Barros standing near her, Katarina just took it. Even if the lady was way off base about Martelo.

Terese: "Katarina! You must have known something would happen to him! And I can't even see how he looks now! Why? Why I can't see his face? You found his body and yet no one can see him! I haven't spoken to Martelo in so long! And for him to die all of a sudden! I can't…bear it! Why couldn't you save him Kat?"

Katarina looked at Terese when she went on her knees and cried some more. Then she looked at Barros who could only shake his head in pity. Kat then kneeled on the grass hoping Terese would accept what she was about to say.

Katarina: "Terese. I have something to tell you."

 _Terese still whimpering_ …

Katarina: "I'm here. It's alright."

Terese: "Katarina."

Katarina: "Terese. I'm only going to tell you this once…but papai…in my opinion is not really dead."

Terese: "Que? What are you saying?"

Katarina: "You can call me crazy. It doesn't matter anymore. But…papai is in another host body. The body in that coffin is him but his mind is inside something else."

Terese: "I don't understand. How is he in the coffin and now you say he might be still alive? Have you gone insane? Saying it doesn't matter?"

Katarina: "I'm only telling this to you. No one else needs to know ok?"

Terese (Pushes Kat away making her fall on her ass.): "Then why did I come all of this way just hear you speak crazy! It makes no sense!"

Katarina: "Terese…you are the only family I have left! I know it is hard to understand, but I really feel Martelo is not gone from us!"

Terese (Stands up): "I hope it's true! If he's not dead then you need to bring him back. You understand me!"

Katarina (Getting back up with her dress dirty): "I do Terese."

Terese: "This better not be another one of your lies! I never liked you for that reason and also killing people like Martelo did! You always made excuses! So did he! If what you say is true then please find him! If not, don't speak to me ever again! Are we clear?"

Katarina (Saddened): "Si…si Terese."

Terese: "Ciao Katarina." (Walks away confused and shaken.)

Barros (Put a hand over Kat's shoulder): "Are you alright child?"

Katarina (Now crying again.): "No…she doesn't think I'm telling the truth. Why…why did this have to happen? Why me?"

Barros: "I know you can do it Kat. Even if no one else does. Now, lets get back in the limo."

Katarina cried more in the limo than she did during the funeral. It was that dreadful to know that no one in her circle believed that Martelo was now possibly a machine. No one other than Barros, Eddy, and Christie anyways. She thought Terese would understand, but even his sister did not trust Katarina. Katarina did a lot of dirty things for her papai and for herself.

Kat cried so heavy that her mascara & eye shadows melted all the way down to her chin. Barros held her hand in comfort. Finally, he asked the limo driver to play the radio to hear the latest news about the tournament. Eventually they found a station covering the tournament news. The radio commentator confirmed that Miguel Caballero Rojo lost to Jin Kazama in the final preliminary match. Miguel's injures were heavy and he was stated to be in serious condition at a hospital in Chicago, Illinois. This alarmed Katarina as she gasped. She remembered Miguel back in Japan as he told her about wanting to face Jin Kazama for the death of his only sister.

Katarina: "Miguel?"

Barros: "Do you know this person?"

Katarina: "Si! He told me he wanted to fight Jin. But he's in the hospital? Back in Chicago?"

Barros: "Si. That's what the radio just said."

Katarina: "Senhor Barros can you please book me a flight to Chicago? I need to see him."

Barros: "Alright. Seems like you guys are good friends."

Katarina: "Miguel promised to help me find papai, but I haven't heard from him in weeks. Now I sort of understand why. If he's in serious condition then he might not make it. He better not die before I come!"

Barros: "I see. I will do that for you."

Katarina: "Obrigado Senhor Barros. Miguel will listen to what I need to say. I know he will understand how I feel about papai. I could really use his help."

Barros: "Atta girl! The more eyes the better!" (Laughs)

Katarina: "Aye!" (Laughs.)

 _Two days later, Chicago, Illinois, USA_ …

Miguel was in a Zaibatsu owned hospital in the Chicago metro area. It was different place where Katarina got treated after beating Marshall Law. At this point, Miguel was no longer in serious condition and he was sound asleep in room 218. The good news here was that Miguel is alive. Bad news is, he will not be able to fight in time for the elimination rounds because of his injuries. Plus his funds will not be enough to pay for this hospital treatment. Katarina arrived in the hospital as she located Miguel's room. She waited for him to wake up, which really started to annoy her. Then Miguel finally grunted and struggled to open his eyes. It seemed like he was dreaming.

Miguel (Sees Katarina staring at him): "Luciana?"

Katarina (Ticked): "Luciana! I'm not Luciana!"

Miguel (Still dazed): "Huh?"

Katarina (Smacks him on his head): "Who is Luciana bastardo! You forgot who I am already!"

Miguel: "Que? Katarina?"

Katarina: "I haven't heard from you in weeks! You said you help me find my papai and look where you are now!"

Miguel: "Si. You are right. I'm sorry ok?"

Katarina (Sits down): "You are wondering why I came all this way don't you."

Miguel: "Well…yeah."

Katarina: "I found out on the radio about your loss against Jin. The man you said killed your sister or something?"

Miguel: "That's right. Luciana. Please forgive me Luciana." (Looks up.) "I tried to avenge you. I really did."

Katarina: "Luciana is your sister's name?"

Miguel: "Si."

Katarina: "And here I thought she was your latest girlfriend."

Miguel: "No. But I still loved her and yet the Zaibatsu took that away from me. They should have just left me to die instead of treating me."

Katarina: "Now we can't have that Miguel. Guess what?"

Miguel: "I'm listening."

Katarina: "My old man is dead."

Miguel (Rises up but hurts himself): "Ouch! Are you serious?"

Katarina: "Si, I am." (Continues.) "However, during the tournament something approached me as I was infiltrating G Corp tower in Taiwan. A large monstrosity of a being attacked me out of nowhere. That thing almost killed me if not for the Hong Kong policeman, I wouldn't be here either, but…that thing said my name and just left. Then it was discovered that my father was experimented on to make this android known as Gigas."

Miguel: "Gigas. Si…I think I told you about that android before."

Katarina: "Papai did not make it through the experiments so he died. I just had to bury his body back in Brazil. That is where I was before I came here. And yet, I can't shake the feeling that Gigas thing is actually…him."

Miguel: "Damn. That's sounds crazy."

Katarina: "I know. Only a few people actually believe my theory. But I know that thing has to be papai. It has to be! I need to try and find Gigas again. Will you help me Miguel?"

Miguel: "I did promise before didn't I."

Katarina (Smiles at him getting closer.): "Something like that."

Miguel: "Wha..what are you doing?"

Katarina: "I'm closing the deal."

Kat suddenly was craving for someone to feast on. Barros was too old despite his loyalty and careness. At least Miguel in some way was kind of like Martelo, just not as fundamental in a fight or in conversation. Katarina forcibly kisses Miguel, she grabs his sore left shoulder and Miguel immediately reacts in pain. This broke off the smooching.

Miguel: "My shoulder!"

Katarina: "Oh! Descuple (sorry) Miguel! I mean…you will still help me right?"

Miguel: "Ok! I will! I mean we both have to stop the Zaibatsu and G Corp from taking any more of our loved ones right?"

Katarina: "Si! I really appreciate this Miguel! Can I get you something to eat?"

Miguel: "Si. The service is lousy here I have to admit. Go fetch me something. I don't care what it is. As long as it's good."

Katarina: "Alright. I will be back with some food."

In the beginning of the tournament, Katarina acted alone on her quest for answers. The answers she found resulted in her sorrow and disappointment. Now to confirm suspicions, Katarina needed more help than ever to know for sure that Martelo's mind was inside the bio android Gigas. Even though Miguel was banged up, Kat's mind was made up with a new resolve. End G Corp, find Gigas, and give Martelo the peace he truly deserves.


	17. Chain Of Events

**Chain of Events**

 _Turin, Italy_ …

With the elimination rounds beginning in the Seventh King of Iron Fist Tournament, Katarina and Miguel travelled to Europe because they found out Eddy would be the one to fight Gigas. However, the match was cancelled because Gigas had arrived in Turin early the day before the fight and the bio android attacked the mansion owned by the leader of the Sirius Marskmen. With this turn of events occurring, Katarina got a hold of Eddy and Christie on the phone. They all decided to meet in Turin so they could come up with an elaborate plan to investigate the Sirius Marksmen Mansion & Cathedral.

 _In the Borgo Dora at a street café_ …

Katarina (Drinking a latte): "Hmmm…this is nice."

Miguel: "Why are we meeting your friends here?"

Katarina: "Because I want to and maybe somebody spotted Gigas when he attacked that mansion. So far we haven't found anyone who might know where Gigas is."

Miguel: "You said you last saw Gigas in Taiwan, but how the hell did it come to Italy without G Corp recapturing it?"

Katarina: "Stop calling Gigas 'it'! That is papai! I just know it's him! And so what if G Corp found him? I don't think they ever did. All I care about is finding him, no matter what."

Miguel: "Katarina."

Katarina: "Que?"

Miguel: "What will do after you find Gigas? You are going to finish him right?"

Katarina: "I…I don't know what I would do. Is that…even necessary."

Miguel: "If you can't deal with him. Then I'll be the one to do it."

Katarina: "Miguel."

 _Phone rings_ …

Katarina (Answer): "Kat here! Si that is name of the café. How far are you? Okay we are still here, the cafe has a dark green sign above the outside tables. That is where we are. See you in a bit. Ciao!" (Hangs up.)

Miguel: "That was them wasn't it?"

Katarina: "Si. They should be here any minute now."

 _Five minutes later, Eddy and Christie arrive at the cafe_ …

Christie: "Katarina? Huh? Miguel is here too?"

Miguel (Actually smiles.): "Christie it's been too long. Are you well?"

Christie (Smiles): "I'm fine Miguel. It's good to see you once again."

Katarina (Hiding her Envy): "Well…Looks like we are all here."

Eddy: "I'm not sure if this is the best place to talk. Can we go somewhere more private?"

Katarina: "What's the matter with this spot?"

Eddy: "We might have spies lurking around. Christie and I just got harassed by some people who work with G Corp, but they just wanted autographs. I have no issues with you guys sipping drinks here, but if this is about Gigas, then this is not the right spot for talking. That's all I'm saying."

Katarina: "I see. Then let's do as the former Zaibatsu soldier says and go someplace quieter."

Miguel: "Is it true you quit the Zaibatsu?" (At Eddy).

Eddy: "Si…I did."

Miguel: "I bet you only quit because that scum wasn't there anymore." (Talking about Jin).

Eddy: "That's only half true. My main reason for being here is to get Kazuya's attention, I do not care where Jin is or what he is doing."

Miguel (Snickers.): "Tch. We'll see about that."

Christie: "Miguel! Eddy! Please guys not here."

Katarina: "Yeah…I don't want have to kick both of your asses myself for being stupid. Now let's go." (Placing some money on the table for the drinks.)

With Katarina leading the way…she found some shade at a nearby park. The group of 4 sat along the lonely bench so they could gather around and discuss the plan to investigate the Sirius Marksmen Complex.

Katarina: "Now…is this a better spot to discuss things Eddy?"

Eddy: "Better than café. Si. Better because we are still outside. No."

Katarina: "Whatever. It's 3 against 1 so you will just have to watch our backs then. Now that we are all here in Turin. As of now, the complex is under tight security not just by the Marksmen but the local police as well. It's still daylight. I propose waiting until nightfall when security is more lax. I heard that Gigas attacked the Mansion in particular, as if he was looking for someone. I want to check there, the other part of the complex is the Cathedral. Which one of you would like to check out the Cathedral for clues?"

Eddy: "I can do that."

Katarina: "Alright. It's settled. The boys can go to the Church. Me and Christie will search the mansion."

Miguel: "Huh? Why are we doing that?"

Katarina: "I think it's fair if we split up by gender rather than be like sick lovebirds. Of course feel free to fight Eddy for working under Jin Kazama once upon a time, but do not expect me to bail you out of jail Miguel! You too Eddy!"

Miguel: "Man…this is stupid!"

Eddy: "Hmph. Last time you had Christie alone, you violated her."

Katarina: "Huh? Christie you told him didn't you!"

Christie: "N…no! It was Barros. I was…too embarrassed to tell Eddy."

Katarina: "Ugghh! Look! Just let bygones be bygones guys! I brought you all here to help me, not to fight amongst ourselves!"

Miguel: "Sssssshhhh! You're too loud."

Katarina: "Sorry. I'm not going to do anything to Christie. I mean it Eddy. So just let me borrow her for a bit tonight."

Eddy: "Fine. Christie will let me know if you do any funny stuff."

Katarina: "Obrigado Eddy. Okay, let's meet back at the fountain on the other side of the complex up on the hill when we all get through investigating the complex. Then…"

 _Later that night_ …

Katarina's group split up as they began their assault into the Sirius Marksmen complex. Eddy and Miguel found a secret pathway heading right for the Cathedral, while Katarina and Christie had to get past two guards who were under patrol at the Mansion Gate. Christie was given a Taser by Katarina since Christie did not know how to arm pistols by herself. Katarina pulls out her knife to prepare for a stealth kill.

Katarina: "I would prefer if both of men were dead, but since you're not a killer Christie, the Taser will have to do. I made sure it's fully charged."

Christie (Looks at the Taser): "How do I turn it on?"

Katarina (Shows her): "Like this. It's easy. You see those men up front right? I want you to take out the one on the right. I will take out the left guy. I will strike first so it will be easier for you to pull out the Taser and stun the other guard. Are you ready?"

Christie (Kinda nervous): "As ready as I will ever be."

Katarina: "You got this. Remember stay low when you walk before you get close to the guard. Now come on."

The women briefly separated while they were hiding behind a newsstand keeping within the shadows of the night's darkness. Katarina was about 20 feet from her target. Christie was a ways off, but there was an empty can of soda that she accidentally kicked with her boot just lying on the sidewalk. It alarmed the guards nearby.

Left Guard: "What was that?"

Right Guard: "Is somebody out there!"

Christie (Thinks): "Uh oh!"

Left Guard: "I'll have a look."

Right Guard (Stabbed from behind by Katarina): "Aaaaaaggghhhhhh!"

Left Guard: "H…hey!" (Draws his pistol at Katarina)

Katarina (Panicking after killing her target.): "Sh*t!"

Left Guard (Tazed): "Aaaaawwwwuuuugggghhhh!"

Christie (Watching the guy fall unconscious): "I…I did it! Is he dead?"

Katarina (Relieved.): "No…he's just out. Not dead."

Christie: "Oh. That was a lot of electricity."

Katarina: "Yeah. Although you were a bit clumsy, you got the job done. Good work. Now let's hide the bodies and keep going."

Christie: "Alright."

After the women dragged the bodies into some bushes, they kept going. The mansion was just two stories high but there were a lot of rooms to look into even with some of the walls & windows still damaged by Gigas. Katarina simply found an opening that was covered by yellow tape and cut it off with the knife in her right hand. They stepped inside in what appeared to be a library. There were books scattered all over the floor.

Christie: "This place is a mess. What happened in here?"

Katarina: "I dunno. But judging by that big hole, Gigas punched his way inside this room. I'm going to look into some of these books. Hopefully I can read them."

Christie: "Alright. I'll just keep an eye out for guards."

Katarina went through the books. The text was hard to read because it was in Italian and the only ones she could kind of understand were writing in the old Latin language. Just what the heck was Gigas doing here? What was he looking for? Most the books were related to sorcery and alchemy. None of this made much sense to Katarina. Then Chrisite heard more footsteps approaching.

Christie: "More guards are coming. We should hide."

Katarina: "Alright." (Finds a door into a study room. It was unlocked.) "In here."

Two more guards show up in the library. One of them notices the yellow tape that was cut down near the busted wall hole.

Guard 3: "Do you see that?"

Guard 4: "Who cut the tape down?"

Guard 3: "We are not alone. Look around this place, Romeo." (Draws out his M4 gun.)

The rookie guard, Romeo, went one direction. The other guard, Salvatore, went for the study room. When he opened the study room, Salvatore saw no one. However.

The door quickly closes, it was Christie who was hiding by the bookshelf. Then from under the table Katarina quickly rose up and stabbed the throat of Salvatore. The loud noises quickly alerted the rookie as he runs towards the study room. Katarina uses her silencer pistol to shoot several bullets onto Romeo's torso. He was brought down, but he wore a bulletproof vest. With no hesitation, Katarina dashed towards Romeo and boots his helmet with her stiletto heel. The impact put a hole in Romeo's skull while breaking the glass. He died instantly.

Katarina (Sighs while taking her foot off the guard's helmet): "I had to use 4 bullets already. At least that's 4 men down. Let's press on."

Christie (Looks at the guard): "You sure didn't hold back."

Katarina: "We would we as good as dead if he found us."

Christie: "I know."

Katarina (Leaving the library): "This way."

Christie: "Soo…um Katarina."

Katarina: "Que? Keep your voice down. Walk slow."

Christie: "Were you able to read the books at all?"

Katarina: "Not really. Bunch of gibberish if you ask me."

Christie: "I hope the guys are alright."

Katarina: "I do too. I'm sure they're ok." (Sees another room). "Let's see what's in here."

This room contained medieval items such as armor and weapons, but nothing was damaged. So the women kept moving until they reached the center of the mansion. Strangely, no one was in the open area guarding it. From there, the women could view the staircase going to the second floor.

Katarina: "Interesting. No one is around."

Christie: "It's so dark."

Katarina: "Stay close to me. I'm going up the steps."

Now searching the second floor, the women entered into various rooms. They found some interesting things, but nothing in relation to Gigas. Finally, there was a room on the left wing of the mansion. It was a shrine containing alchemist products, but this room was ransacked. The only connection Katarina could deduce was that Gigas came in this mansion looking for something or someone in relation to alchemy.

Christie: "This place is getting stranger and stranger. What are these bottles and pots for? There's even skulls in here."

Katarina: "Looks like a room for exorcism and alchemy. The items I see here do look like those symbols I saw in the library books downstairs. I guess their leader is really into dark magic arts is my guess. But why would papai try to seek him out? I'm not understanding that."

Christie: "You think Gigas or your father was seeking a way to regain his humanity?"

Katarina: "I have no idea. Sounds like a dream too good to be true. Martelo coming back as a human being. If that is the case. Why destroy this mansion?"

Christie: "Hmmm…I think he didn't like the fact that the Sirius Marksmen refused to help him do whatever it was he wanted. Went into a rampage. Just started destroying this place."

Katarina: "You do make for a good detective Christie. That's makes so much sense what you just said."

Christie: "I try to think clearly for myself and others."

Katarina: "That's so sweet. Well, I think we've covered most of the mansion. We should find a different way out. Let's head back downstairs and sneak out in the back."

Heading back for the stairs, three more guards were walking out from the back. They were unaware of the women above them. Katarina waited until the three guards were out of sight before she could move forward with Christie. The two carefully stepped back into the first floor and headed for the kitchen area. From the washroom for dishes, there was a door leading back outside. Katarina unlocks it carefully drawing her silencer. The area was clear.

Katarina: "Come on."

As promised, Katarina and Christie arrived at the defunct water fountain where there was lighting. It stood on a small hill several yards away from the Sirius Marskmen compound. The men never showed up yet, but Katarina still had patience. Christie wondered again if they were doing alright.

Christie: "Oooo…where are the guys?"

Katarina: "They will come, they're not that weak."

Christie: "I thought for sure they would come before us."

Katarina: "Let's just wait and stay calm. If they do not come back in 30 minutes then I will sneak back in and find them."

 _After a pause_ …

Christie: "Speaking of the guys. How did you meet Miguel, Katarina?"

Katarina: "It was before the tournament started. We met in a longue in Tokyo, struck a conversation, and I took a liking to him. In some ways he reminds me Martelo, just not as handsome. Oddly enough it was the same day I was stalking your man."

Christie: "You were after Eddy to kill him weren't you?"

Katarina: "No…not exactly. I had nothing personal against him, honest. I was simply under contract at the time to follow him. The only person who wanted to kill him was the boss. He tried to do that after our eventual fight, but my boss was so angry that I lost the match, that he even wanted me to die. So I'm actually glad you and Barros showed up with the military to save us. None of us would be here right now if Seu got his way."

Christie: "We'll it's not like I knew you were in danger. I was fearful for Eddy's life. That is why I came with Barros."

Katarina: "Well…excuse me! Normally I would put a gun in someone's mouth for insulting me, but since I like you Christie I won't go that far. I really should make it up to you buy having some fun in a quiet place. Hell! Bring Eddy too, I don't care."

Christie (Blushes): "Huh? You can't be serious right?"

Katarina: "Ohhhh…you don't like sharing I understand. How about this? Since Miguel likes you better than me, you can go to him one night while I keep your boyfriend entertained!"

Christie: "What? How do you know Miguel likes me better than you?"

Katarina: "Silly girl! Just today I saw how he was looking at you all puppy eyed. Honestly it made me sick, but I'm really not the type to stay jealous. I'm not asking you to cheat on Eddy, but just see Miguel alone and spend some time with him you know?"

Christie (Hands of her hips): "You are unbelievable." (Katarina just laughs at her.)

Miguel (From a distance): "Kat! Christie!"

Katarina (Responds): "Hey! Over here!"

Miguel and Eddy managed to get out of the complex, but Eddy informed the women that they needed to keep moving because the guards knew that the area was intrude upon and they were searching for them aggressively.

Eddy: "No time to chit chat! We gotta keep moving! The Marksmen know we are here!"

Katarina: "Alright follow me!"

 _Sometime later_ …

The rental car Katarina and Miguel rode in earlier was parked at a convenient spot not far from the Sirius Marskmen complex. Once everyone was in the car, Katarina drove them back to the hotel within downtown Turin. Meeting in the room together, the men shared with the women some of the things they discovered while exploring the cathedral.

Katarina: "Now that we are inside. You guys show me what you found at the church."

Eddy (Took something out of the trash bag.): "I found this."

Katarina (Gasps): "But that's!"

Eddy: "A tube. From Gigas is my guess."

Katarina: "That means he got into a fight."

Eddy: "Against the Marksmen but that is all we found as far as parts are concerned. So I do think he escaped out of the cathedral. The question is why did he come there?"

Katarina: "Well…Christie and I found out that Gigas broke into the mansion and went into a room full of strange chemicals and tools for alchemy. Christie thought that maybe Gigas might be trying to regain his human form again."

Eddy: "Wait you said alchemy?"

Miguel: "You saw those weird looking skulls and glow chemicals too didn't you? I managed find a small vial on that when me and Eddy look into their underground chamber. Those guys really are into some crazy sh*t."

Katarina (Takes the vial): "Yeah…we found this substance in the second floor of the mansion too. I really do believe that is what Gigas attacked the place for. His conscious wants out of that shell of a tin can!"

Eddy: "Do you know where he ran off too? His trail gets lost after he left the chamber. That's when me and Miguel had to fight our way out of the cathedral before meeting with you all again."

Katarina: "No. I'm not sure where he went, but perhaps if the Marskmen leader is close by in the area, then Gigas may not be that far off after all."

Miguel: "The Marskmen leader? You mean Claudio Serafino?"

Katarina: "Is that his name?"

Miguel: "Yeah. I lost to him in an early fight. He's very dangerous. I don't even remember how he beat me."

Katarina: "Well you may be strong, but your technique need much polishing Miguel."

Miguel (Shakes his head.): "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. But the guy uses a power I've never seen before. Plus it felt like he could predict my movements somehow. I dunno, its hard to describe."

Katarina: "Don't hurt your brain trying to think. So do you think Gigas is after Claudio?"

Miguel: "He is their leader. That much I know."

Eddy: "I better check and see who I fight next."

Miguel: "I hope its me."

Eddy (Standing up): "Do not get your hopes up. Are you ready to go Christie?"

Christie: "Uh huh."

Katarina: "You guys don't have a ride back though."

Eddy: "Actually the hotel we are in is not that far from you guys. We will be careful walking back."

Christie: "See you tomorrow I guess."

Katarina: "I will call you! Around noon ok?"

Eddy simply gestured yes after opening the door and letting Christie out. Then he closed it from behind. From there things got quiet again for a brief time at the table. Katarina could only wish that there was a way to turn things back like before. Maybe Gigas could be no more and Katarina can have her father back. Miguel stared at her, studying her behavior. Without another word, he retired for bed. Katarina continued sitting there, only reminiscing about the past. The few times she was happy with Martelo.


End file.
